You said You loved me
by SnowAngel101
Summary: Darien goes to America to start his mediacal career leaving Serena promising her that he would return after months of hearing nothing she goes to America in search of him but will she like what she finds?
1. Chapter 1

You said you loved me

AN: Hey guys well I hope you like my story please review after you read so I can know if you like or not.

Disclaimer- I don't own Sailor Moon

Flash Back

"It will only be for awhile Serena, I'll be back before you know it." Darien held the crying Serena in his arms. "I know but I don't want to be away from you why do you have to go all the way to America to get your med degree you could go to a nearby college." Said Serena with tears spilling from her eyes. "Serena we talked about this and we can still be in contact through e-mail and we can talk on the phone I'll come visit you on Christmas I promise." Said Darien kissing her tears away.

"Now boarding Flight 2A." "Well that's my flight I love you Serena." With that Darien turned and left to board his flight. Serena watched as her boyfriend and future husband left.

Present day

Serena Tskuino walked around Tokyo sad and depressed, it had been weeks since she had heard from Darien and she was getting down. No matter how hard her friends had tried to cheer her up it wouldn't help.

"Hey there missy how would you like to try your luck for a dream vacation." Serena turned to look at the man; he was fat and had a bald spot. "If you get the golden ball you and two friends can go anywhere and it's an all paid trip." "So how about it" Serena looked at the little machine. "So all I have to do is put my quarter in and then if I get the golden ball I can go anywhere?" The plump man nodded and smiled at her. It was as if heaven was on her side.

Serena dug through her change purse and grabbed a shiny quarter. She kissed it for good luck and put it in the slot. She pulled down the handle and closed her eyes. She could hear the ball clank onto the metal tray. She slowly opened her eyes and was shocked to find that there sitting on the metal tray was the golden ball. Serena jumped up and down with joy. "So Miss where is it you want to go, the warm beaches of the Bahamas or the cold mountains of California." Serena looked at the man. "Actually I had another place in mind.

Serena ran home after she had filled out the information sheets. She ran through the door and nearly ran over her little brother. "MOM where are you?" yelled Serena. "I'm in the kitchen" came the sweet voice of her mother. Serena ran into the kitchen and said in one breath Momgueeswhatijustwonatriptoamericaiwanttogovistdarienohmompleaseletmeitsonlyforaweekpleaseplease!" Her mother just stared at her "can you repeat what you just said cause I couldn't understand any of it." Serena explained to her mother that she had one a trip and that she was going to go to New York to visit Darien because she missed him so much.

"Well when do you leave." Serena smiled up at her mom and gave her a big hug. "Well I leave tomorrow and I get to bring two friends so I need to go call everyone and talk to them I gotta go mom see ya later. Serena called all of her friends and told them to meet her at the crown arcade. When every one arrived Serena smiled big. "So you guys umm I won three to tickets to go t New York and I was wondering if any of you would be interested to go with me." "Well Sere you know I would love to but I have a baking contest coming up so I can't. Replied Lita. "Well I would also love to go but I have a project due and I haven't finished it yet. Said Amy sadly.

Serena looked at her last hope Rei and Mina. "Well you guys know me I have no social life what so ever so I would love to go. Said Rei with a smile. Serena looked at Mina. "Well count me in I heard America had the hottest guys around." "So when do we leave?" asked Rei. "Well tomorrow at two." said Serna. "WHAT." "I have to go pack now said Mina getting up and running home. "Well I guess I better pack to see ya tomorrow," said Rei leaving. "Well we better go to"; said Lita.

The next day

Serena, Mina and Rei stood in line to get on the plane. The plane ride was eight hours long. As the got off the plane all eyes were on them. Guys just stared at them. "Wow guys in America really are hotter said Mina putting on her sunglasses. The girls got there luggage and rented a car. On the way to the hotel Serena was getting anxious, she was going to surprise Darien by going to his dorm tonight and she needed to look beautiful. When they got to the hotel Serena was shocked it was an elegant five star hotel. It made her feel like royalty. As they walked up to there room Serena was the first to hit the bathroom she let her hair down form the usual meatballs and tied her hair back into a bun with a few curly strands left down. She put on a little blush and lip-gloss and pulled on her white summer dress. When she stepped out Mina gasped. "Wow you look beautiful." "Your gonna knock him off his feet." said Rei smiling. "Well I'm off, I don't know if I'll be back I'll call you guys when I get to his dorm." With a smile and wave Serena ran to the elevator and out into the parking lot. She jumped into the car and drove to Dariens dorm. She parked the car and did a look over with the car mirror. As she climbed the steps her stomach was doing flips it had been five months since he left and she couldn't wait to see him.

Serena stood in front of Dariens room and knocked. She waited and then the door opened. There standing in his door way was a woman she had short green hair and the most beautiful teal eyes. "I'm sorry I must have the wrong dorm," said Serena turning. "Hey sweetie who is it." Serena turned to the voice her heart stopped there standing in nothing but a bath rope was her Darien. Serena stumbled back. "Serena." "I… I can explain." Serena's eyes filled with tears as she turned and ran. She could hear Darien running after her but she didn't care it was as if her whole world was crumbling around her. As her first tear hit the ground it began to rain and thunder. As Serena reached the front door she ran past her car and into the street she dodged cars and people.

Her golden hair came falling down like a beautiful waterfall as she continued running. She could hear Darien yelling after her but she couldn't and wouldn't stop. All of his words were just lies all the times he had said he loved her was a lie his love meant nothing. Serena turned and ran into a big park and hid behind a tree Her once pure white dress was now soaked and muddy. Her hair was matted to her face and her skin. She saw him run past her. As he ran by she crumbled to the ground and pulled her knees close to her. No one even heard her scream. Her scream was muffled by the loud thunder. Hours pasted and she just walked around blindly. Until she found herself back at the hotel.

As she rode the elevator up she remembered all the fun times she had with him and Rini. Rini know it sunk in Rini wouldn't be born now. Serena held back a sob as the elevator stopped at her floor. Serena didn't have the key to her room so she just sat in front of her room. She sat there cried.

The door opened and Rei peeked out to find Serena up against the wall. Her dress was torn and she was soaked. Rei screamed to Mina for help. Together they carried there broken princess into the room and shut the door. The laid her on the bed and took off her wet clothes. Serena laid her head on Reis lap and told them everything that happened. After awhile the room grew quiet and the exhausted princess was fast asleep. Rei looked at Mina, her eyes held anger and hatred. "How could he do this to her?" she whispered to Mina as not to wake Serena. Mina looked down at her sleeping princess and brushed her hair out of her face. "We leave in the morning I know she needs to get out of here and back home as soon as possible." said the scout of Venus.

Mina and Rei both climbed in bed with there princess and fell into a dreamless sleep. Serena awoke to find Rie and Mina both asleep on either side of her. She carefully climbed out of bed and grabbed a frame from her bag. Inside the frame was a picture of her and Darien in the park holding each other. She opened the balcony door and sat out in the cool morning she took the picture out of the frame and looked at it.

Mina awoke due to the loss of heat she opened her eyes and found her princess gone she shook Rei awake and they both looked around the room. They noticed the balcony door open and they both slowly walked out. Serena ripped the picture into little pieces and threw them up into the air. The wind carried them off into the distance. As she watched the pieces of her happiness float away a single tear rolled down her pale cheek. Signora Darien the whisper slowly got carried away in the cool morning breeze.

AN: Well that's all for chapter one if you guys like it ill update soon till the jenae

You said you loved me


	2. nothing to live for

You said You loved me

AN: Well hey guys I'm back and ready to attack with chapter two hope you like well here goes nothing

GO away

Rei and Mina pulled there heart broken princess back into the room and closed the door. Serena slowly fell onto the bed. Her eyes red and puffy from crying all day still had lines of watery tears slipping down onto the soft pillow. Rei and Minas hearts broke at the sight of there battered and torn princess. Mina sat down and stroked the back of Serena golden mane. Serena looked up into Minas caring blue eyes and whispered, "I want to go home."

Else where in the galaxy

Star Fighter lay on her bed like usual a whole year had passed and she still couldn't get over her precious bunny. A knock came to the sailors door. Seiya slowly made her way to her door and opened it to find her princess. Seiya kneeled in respect. The princess lifted her fighters head up and looked deep into her eyes. "Fighter I sense a great deal of pain in you, please tell me is it the girl." Fighter looked into her princess's red eyes and poured her heart and soul into the princess. After fighter had told the princess she felt a great weight lift from her shoulders. "Fighter I need to tell you something but I don't think your going to like It." said the princess sadly. Fighter looked at her princess with concern. "I have been getting bad signals from earth I'm afraid the Princess's life is in danger."

Fighter sprang off her bed and looked at her princess, " I have to go to her please princess." "I knew you would insist that is why I have already prepared Maker and Healer." said the princess with a kind smile. Fighter turned and saw her two sisters standing in her door way. "Thank you princess I promise we'll return as soon as possible." said Fighter running out of her room and into the transporting chamber. The princess sat on Fighters bed and a single tear rolled down her cheek, good bye my star lights, good-bye forever.

**Back to earth**

Serena once blue eyes full of light and happiness were now dull and full of sadness. Mina and Rei stood in line to board their flight back to Japan when they heard his voice. "Serena please listen to me she means nothing." Serena turned to see Darien pushing people aside as he tried to catch up to her. Serena ran to the front of the line and threw her plane ticket at the lady and ran into the boarding tunnel. Serena collapsed against the wall and pulled her knees to her chest and began to sob. Darien kept calling to her so Serena put her hands over her hands and began repeating over and over "Just go away, just go away."

Rei walked up to Darien and slapped him hard in the face. It was like the whole airport had gone silent you could hear the smacking sound echo off eth wall. Darien hung his head low allowing his bangs to cover his eyes. "Who do you think you are, running in here? You don't have the right to even try to come here, I hope you're happy you broke her heart congratulations." Rei backed away from him and walked into boarding tunnel. Darien looked up to see Mina she flipped him off before she turned to follow Rei.

"I'm sorry." Darien whispered as tears spilled from his eyes.

Passengers passed Serena and shook their head to show that they were sorry for her. Rei and Mina found Serena huddled on the wall crying and whispering something to herself. They pulled her up and wiped away her tears. Serena turned and walked on the plane. The whole eight hours home no one spoke. Once they had landed safely back In Tokyo they called a taxi to take them to Reis shrine. Serena stood under a Sakura tree and a tiny little pink flower fell from above. Serna began to walk away. Rei and Mina slowly rose from where they were sitting. Serena then broke out into a full sprint.

Serena ran down the shrine steps and into the crowded streets of Tokyo. Serena ran blindly all her thoughts were on all the good times she had once had with Darien and Rini.

Seiya, Yaten and Tiaki walked around the streets of Tokyo they had just escaped the mob of girls. Seiya couldn't help but remember all the good times they had on earth the last time they were here. (Just for anyone who doesn't know Seiya, Yaten and Tiaki are males when they are not in their scout form)

Serena pushed past people on the crowded streets of Tokyo. As she ran a single tear slid down her red cheek. As the solitary tear hit the ground a clash of thunder could be heard and the warm summer sun faded away. Rain poured down hard and the people scurried away like ants trying to get away from the wet coldness. Serena just ran on.

Amara, Michelle and Sestsuna sat in a coffee shop talking and laughing. Amara looked at the window and almost died when she saw Serena soaking wet stop for a breath then continue on her run. Amara could see the sadness in her eyes. Without warning she jumped up spilling her coffee and ran into the cold storm with Michelle and Sestsuna not far behind.

Serena ran into the park entrance and pushed pass three men trying to find shelter.

Seiya looked at the girl who had pushed him and his brothers down. "Odango" he called after the girl who was now running out of the park. "Serena!" Seiya turned to look at the faces of Mina and Rei who both seemed to be out of breath, they both shivered from their soaked clothes. A hint of happiness ran through Mina as she saw the starlights from so long ago. But the happiness soon left as she continued to run after her broken princess. "You guys have to help us, Serena she's gone mental she caught Darien with another girl and … and… Rei broke out into a fit of sobs before running after Mina and Serena. Seiya looked to his brothers and then they were off hoping to catch up to Serena.

Serena ran through the harbor and found it. She climbed up on the sea wall and looked down. The rain had stopped and now was only drizzling. Serena overlooked the ocean and how the waves crashed into the wall. It would be a quick painless death she thought to her self. Serena looked up into the sky and took a step closer t o the edge. "I'm sorry my scouts but I no longer have the will to carry on please forgive Me." she took a step closer. "I'm sorry Rini, I'm sorry that you will no longer be born into this world hope you can for give me." Serena looked down into the cold waves and took one more step. "STOP." Serena looked behind her and saw Sailor Venus behind her.

"Please don't Serena you're the glue that holds all of us together if you go what will we do, how will we survive?" cried Sailor Venus. Soon Seiya, Rei and everyone else was standing behind Mina. Seiya began to climb up the wall and was making his way over to Serena. "Please odango don't do this." "I'm sorry Seiya but I have nothing to left to live for Serena turned and…..

AN: I'm sorry please don't kill me I know a cliff hanger but had to do it oh and you guys I need to know do you want this story to be a Darien Serena or Seiya and Serena just let me know ill update tomorrow.


	3. Forgive me

You said You loved me

AN: Well the votes are in and this is definitely going to be a SD story but there are going to be a few bumps in the road before they end up together. And I want to thank everyone that reviewed I really love them all.

Please forgive me

Last time….

I'm sorry Seiya but I have nothing left, Serena turned and….

Serena turned and took one last look at her friends before she jumped heading down towards the crashing blue waves of sorrow and despair. Seiya jumped after Serena grabbed a hold of her by her waist holding her close. "Venus love chain" Seiya and Serena hung inches above the cold crashing waves.

Venus and everyone else helped pull up Seiya and Serena. Once they were pulled up safely on the edge, Seiya looked down at the passed out princess.

"We should take her home," said Rei looking to everyone. Seiya picked up Serena bridle style and jumped off the sea wall and landed softly next to his brothers. "We'll take her to our apartment there's enough room for everyone there." Said Seiya walking on ahead. "Hold up will someone please fill us in why the hell would she try and pull a stunt like that?" yelled Amara.

"Call all the scouts together we need to talk," said Mina also following Seiya.

"America"

Darien pulled up to his apartment after hours of walking around New York. "How stupid could I be, why did I do this to her I guess that saying is right, you never know what you've lost until you've finally lost it." Darien climbed the steps up to his dorm and opened the door to find his apartment cold and empty. Darien went to his room and sat down on his bed he ran a hand through his black hair and looked to his nightstand. He picked up a picture frame a smiled down at the picture. HE was sitting up against a tree trunk in the park with you Serena in his lap; he noticed how he held her tightly as if protecting her from the world. A tear fell on to the glass followed by another and another. Darien stood up and grabbed a suitcase and piled clothes in it. "Why am I even still here, I have to find her." with that said he grabbed his bag and his picture and headed out the door.

Tokyo (Penthouse)

Seiya opened the door to his room and walked to his bed and gently laid Serena down. He pulled the blanket over her and looked at her pale face. "He lied to me, he promised me he wouldn't hurt you, I'll make him pay Serena and that is a promise." Seiya whispered softly to her. Seiya leaned down a placed a soft kiss on Serena's forehead before softly shutting the door and joining all the other scouts.

"Is she alright," asked a worried Amy? "What happened," asked Lita agitated that she had no idea what was happening. "Ok you guys just chill and sit down this will be a major shock," started Mina. "When Serena went to visit Darien she found him with some girl and they weren't in the best state of dress." "So put two and two together and… "You mean to tell me the prince cheated on the princess," yelled Amara getting red in the face.

Mina just nodded her head.

The room grew silent as Serena walked slowly out of Seiyas room. "Serena you really should be in bed you need rest," said Amy getting up from the couch. Amy walked over to Serena and looked into her eyes that were once filled with love and happiness. Now her eyes were filled with loneliness and sadness. Amy hugged Serena. Serena just stared shocked at the wall then buried her head in the crook of Amy's neck and cried.

Soon all the scouts joined the hug and they stayed like that for five minutes. "Will you guys just take me home please." said Serena wiping the stray tears from her red cheeks. Amara put her arm around Serena's shoulders and led her out the door and to her car.

The ride to Serena's house was in dead silence. When Amara pulled up to her house Serena began to get out of the car. Amara pulled on Serena's hand and looked eye to eye with her. "If you need anything you know mine and Michelle's number. Serena just smiled at Amara and nodded.

Serena walked into her house and found that it was empty. Serena walked into the kitchen and there laying on a table was a note:

_Serena,_

_Sorry we couldn't welcome you home, your father got a bonus so were in the Bahamas we should be back in a few days love ya_

_Mom, dad, and Sammy_

Serena put the note down and walked up to her room. She closed the door and collapsed on her bed. She looked at her nightstand and nearly died. Sitting there smiling at her was his picture. She took it in her hands and threw against the wall, glass flew everywhere. Serena lay back down and hugged her pillow close to her. She then decided she need to be strong not just for her but every one around her they needed her. Serena sat up and wiped away the last of her tears. She pulled a shoebox out from underneath her bed and walked over to the broken frame and sat it inside she then took off the promise ring he had given her before he had left the first time. She held in her hand and kissed it one last time before tucking it away in the box.

Serena opened her dresser and put the box in there covering it up so she wouldn't be reminded of him. Serena ten cleaned up all of the broken glass then headed to bed.

Tokyo airport

Darien walked off the plane and looked around, I only hope she will be able to forgive me he thought to himself as he motioned for a taxi.

Next day

Serena got up and pulled on a white skirt and a baby blue tank top with a white sweater and headed out the door. Serena walked into the arcade and saw Mina, Rei, Amy, and Lita in the back. She made her way over to the back booth smiling all the way.

"Hey guys could someone order me some food I'm starving." Mina looked at her friend in shock. "Serena are you feeling ok?" "Yea never better why?" "Hello ladies, do you want anything?" asked Andrew. "YA I'll have a chocolate shake and fries." Said Serena smiling. "Ok coming right up."

Once Andrew brought Serena his food Serena dug right in. As Serena sipped from her chocolate shake she looked out the window and stiffened. "Serena you ok?" asked Amy poking her friends arm. The bell to the door dinged and they all looked in the direction of the door. Serena slowly rose from her spot and headed for the back door.

Darien scanned the arcade for Serna and then he saw her heading out the back door. "Serena!" Darien ran towards the back door. Rei jumped up in front of him but Darien just pushed her down.

Serena stood in the alleyway trying to think, when the door behind her opened revealing him. "Serena please just listen." Serena backed up against the brick wall she was trapped like a mouse. Darien moved closer to her but was pulled back when Seiya went and held Serena in his arms and pulled her in for a kiss. Serena's eyes widened in shock and tears fell down her cheeks. Seiya opened his eyes and was shocked to find Serena on the ground crying.

Darien looked from Seiya to Serena, "You and him, you know what Serena I cant believe you… I… Oh just forget about it." Darien turned away and walked into the streets of Tokyo leaving Seiya and a freaked out Serena in the alley.

Seiya went to pull Serena up when she pushed him away and ran. Serena didn't know what had just happened but she didn't want to know. She ran into a deserted park and sat on the swing. Tears fell feely down her red stained cheeks. "Well now princess why are we crying and where are your little friends." Serena looked around looking for the person who had said that when someone grabbed her from behind.

Serena let out a loud terrifying scream. Darien walked down the street confused when she heard her scream. He looked in the direction form where the screaming was coming from and ran to a park and found………

AN: well I think I should stop here for now cuz I have to update some of my other stories but I promise I'll update tonight sometime maybe… well tell me what ya think


	4. Prince of Darkness

You said You loved me

An: Happy New year, ok guys sorry about the last chapter umm see the whole Seiya popping out of no where I kinda got ahead of myself and left out a whole chunk of what I was typing so I have to go back and fix it but I decided to go ahead and let out the next chapter first oh and By the way Love all my reviews!

Prince of Darkness

Darien ran to the park and found Serena on the ground not moving. Darien ran to her and checked her pulse. She was still alive if just barely. "So this is her prince is it not." Darien looked around to find who was in the park besides him. His eyes fell upon a man standing tall about 6'1 he had long green hair that was neatly put back in a ponytail. "Who are you?" asked Darien harshly. The man just smiled. "Tsk Tsk you shouldn't be so rude wouldn't want to get hurt would we?" Suddenly Darien flew back from a gust of negative energy.

Serena slowly opened her eyes and saw Darien up against a tree, something was wrong though he was levitating in air. Slowly her eyes looked up and she saw the same man who had knocked her out. She got up and took off her shoe and threw it at the back of the mans head. Darien dropped to the ground like a rag doll. Serena ran to him and nudged him a little bit. She placed his head in her lap and tears slowly dropped from her eyes landing gracefully onto his forehead.

"Who are you?" screamed Serena at the man with Green hair. A evil smile graced the mans face as his name slowly rolled of his tongue "Aden the prince of Darkness." Serena looked into his black eyes and saw pure evil. "Why are you here." "That's easy princess to take my rightful place as king of the universe and you as my queen." Aden stepped closer to Serena and his outfit changed from his normal street clothes to black armor and a long sword at his side.

Serena felt fear rush to her body as he stepped closer. "I can't let you, turn this planet into a world of darkness and despair." Serena gently laid Dariens head on the ground and stood up. "Moon eternal make up." Serena stood in her Sailor uniform ready to fight. "I will not fight you, it would be to easy." spoke Aden. Sailor moon took out her wand and was about to blast him when her wand was spilt in half. The pieces hit the ground with a thud as she stared at them shocked. Aden smiled wickedly at her as she met his gaze. "Can you see now princess you cant beat me, join me and become my queen together we can rule, I have already begun spreading my darkness on your planet soon there will be nothing but darkness."

"I will never join you, where there is darkness there is always light and the light always prevails. "You have no Idea do you." "You are darkness, you are the princess of the moon you are what brings on the darkness." "Don't listen to him Serena." Serena looked and saw Darien rising to his feet. "You are not Darkness you are the light shining in the dark to prevent the world from being devoured in darkness.

Serena looked at Darien and she felt her heart break. You can't do this Serena he doesn't love you, she kept telling her self. "The darkness is already consuming you princess." Serena looked up at Aden. "What are you talking about." Aden smiled and began to explain. "Your beloved prince betrayed you, he broke your heart you ran into the darkness with open arms you are the one who gave in to it, you thought you were all alone in this world thus you slowly let the darkness devour your very being." Serena's eyes went dull at hearing this, "So you finally realize then." Said Aden walking closer to Serena.

Darien looked at his love he wouldn't let him take her. Darien ran over to Serena and shook her by her shoulders. "Serena listen to me, you are the only one I could ever love do you hear me." Serena's life less eyes locked onto his. Serena's hand came up and made contact with Dariens face. Tears spilled down. "You love me do you then why tell me Darien because I have no idea." Darien looked down shamed face. " I don't know, we were studying and one thing led to another but she meant nothing Serena you and you alone are the only one I could ever love." Sailor moon fell to her knee's sobbing.

"Sailor moon." Serena looked back to see all the scouts and the starlight's running towards her. They all looked pretty roughed up. "Monsters have popped up all over Tokyo it's like all the life and light is slowly fading." said Mercury scanning through her computer. "Well that would be my doing."

All the scouts looked up and saw a man hovering in the air. . Suddenly it began to get darker. Monsters started to pop out of the ground. Darien transformed into Tuxedo mask and began to fight alongside every one. Aden watched with a glee in his eyes as they finished off the last monster.

"The games over Aden surrender." Yelled Sailor moon. "Now why would I do that when I'M just getting warmed up?" All the scouts looked around exhausted as more and more monsters emerged. They all began to fight but slowly one by one they all fell, Until Sailor moon was the last one standing.

"Do you see now, you cant beat me, all the people of earth have darkness in their hearts. "Soon all the people will give in and they will all fall under my bidding." "And you will rule by my side as queen." "Now come our kingdom awaits." Aden lowered to the ground and stuck out his hand to Serena. Serena backed away and drew with all the power she had left the imperial silver crystal. Her sailor uniform changed into her white beautiful princess dress.

Slowly all the scouts rose to their feet and gave the princess their powers. The crystal grew bright bringing light back into the area. But Aden looked onto this as funny, "Do you think you can beat me now, the power you have now isn't even half of what I have. Aden took out his sword and charged at the princess. Aden lashed his sword and slowly put it back into its belt holder. Serena stood there for a second then the crystal broke and burst into a million pieces. Serena's eyes grew dark as she fell to the ground lifeless.

All the scouts looked on in horror as their princess gracefully fell to the ground dead. Darien ran to her. He quickly checked her pulse and slowly tears fell, his only love was dead, it was his fault he should have protected her. He held Serena in his arms crying. Tears fell down the bruised cheeks of all the scouts faces, as they knew they had failed their princess was dead.

Darien held Serena close but she suddenly disappeared. He looked up and saw her in Adens arms. Darien got up and charged at Aden. But Aden just disappeared. Darien screamed for Serena to come back but slowly he just fell to his knees and sobbed.

Aden walked into his castle and laid his princess onto his bed. He wiped back a piece of stray hair that had fell into her eyes. Aden then placed his hand on Serenas heart. Black energy pumped through her dead body. Serena's eyes opened with shock. Her once sky blue eyes were now the dark color of the ocean. Her once golden hair turned to silver. Her once white dress was now black. Her golden crescent moon on her forehead turned black. Serena looked around the room and then her eyes fell upon Aden. Two words left her mouth. "My love." Adens mouth turned into a wicked smile as he walked towards his dark princess.

AN: ok tell me if you like it or not cuz u seriously don't even know if you don't like it I could rewrite the whole thing and make the story go in a totally different direction just tell me what to do.


	5. Who are you?

You said You loved me

An: Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in awhile I've been busy. Wow I can't believe it but this story is almost finished but with out further delay here's chapter 5

Who are you?

Darien stood up and faced the scouts, "We have to find her." Sailor star fighter rose to her feet and glared at him. "Yes we need to find her but you need to just go home, you have already done enough," Darien turned his head away in shame. " I know I have hurt her but if you knew how I felt right now you would feel like dying," Darien looked to all the scouts with tears running down his cheeks. "I know how much I've hurt but I love her more than anything else in the world, she is the only one who can bring the happiness to me and she is the only one who can fill this hole in my heart." "I'm not asking you guys for forgiveness because I know I don't deserve it but I'm asking you guys to let me help you find her she is all I have left in my life."

Darien fell to his knees and banged his fists on the rough ground. He looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up into the face of Mina. "I'm not forgiving you just yet but I know your heart is breaking and I know she has been very confused, she still loves you, but you hurt her its going to take awhile for her to trust you again." Mina smiled down at Darien and took his hand. "We don't have much time we need to get to Serena back." All the scouts nodded their heads and headed towards the center of Tokyo where a huge black castle had sprouted from the ground, the time had finally come to decide the fate of their world.

Castle

Aden smiled as he walked closer to the know dark Serena. "Do you remember anything." Serena stopped to think but nothing came to mind all I know is that I love you." Serena stood from the bed and went over and kissed Aden full on the lips. Serena pulled away but instead of looking at Aden she saw a tall tan man with slick black hair with mid night blue eyes. Serena shut her eyes and opened them to find a pair of dark green eyes looking at her confused. "What is it my love." Serena blinked again and shook her head again. "It's nothing I'm just worn out I guess." "Well then I leave you to your rest." Aden walked out the door and gently shut it behind him.

Serena sat down at her vanity and looked at her self in the mirror. She took her long silver hair down from her two buns and began to brush her hair. As she looked in the mirror though her reflection changed her hair was the color of the sun and her eyes were the color of the sky. She backed away from her seat and fell backwards. When she looked in the mirror again she saw long silver hair and the darkest blue eyes. "I really need some sleep she mumbled to her self."

Serena climbed into her bed that was made up of black silk and a black canopy. She closed her eyes and fell into sleep."

Dream sequence.

Serena was in a dark room she ran around searching for an exit when she came upon a blonde girl huddled in the corner. "Who are you." she demanded. The girl looked up from her knees and Serena fell back wards. It was the same girl she saw in the mirror. "Who are you." Serena demanded again. The blonde girl ignored her and put her head back down her lap crying. Serena began walking again but it kept getting darker and darker. Someone came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She looked back and saw the man from earlier. "I love you Serena." "Darien." the words rolled off he tongue like she knew who he was.

The man smiled at her before turning and leaving and walking towards a light. Serena tried to run after the man but found she couldn't step into the light. Soon more people came up behind her. "Come on meatball head said a girl with long raven hair followed by three other girls. Serena tried to follow her but again she couldn't step into the light. Soon she was alone in the darkness. "You guys please don't leave me alone please come back." Serena screamed.

End dream

Serena awoke from her bed with sweat falling from her face. "Who were those people they felt so familiar." Serena got out of the bed and walked out of her room. Serena headed for the throne room where she knew Aden was. Serena walked on with her silver hair trailing behind her. "Aden I need to speak with you." "Not now sweetie can't you see we have guests." Serena looked at the monitor that hung on the wall and saw twelve people fighting there way in. "Prepare your self for battle I want you to meet them when they make inside here." Serena nodded her head and left.

The scouts battled there way through the monsters and finally they all cheered in victory. They walked up the steps and pushed open the tall doors with force. They walked inside ready to fight but to there dismay no one was there. "This is too easy." said Darien. Everyone nodded. "Mercury can you do a computer scan and see where Serena is in this place," questioned Venus. Mercury nodded and typed on her small computer. "She's up in what looks like a throne room all the way at the top." They all looked to the stairs and began to run up them.

30 minutes later.

The scouts came to a black door they pushed slightly and the door swung open. The room was covered in complete darkness. They walked in and the room lit up in fire. They all looked around when their eyes fell upon Aden sitting in a tall chair at the end of the room.

"What have you done to Serena?" yelled Tuxedo mask. Aden began to laugh. "Rest assured I would never hurt the woman I love you she is fine." "Where is she?" they all questioned. Aden clapped his hands and Serena stepped out from behind his chair. She was wearing black pants and a whit button up shirt tucked neatly into her pants. She also had a long silver sword by her side.

They all gasped at the sight of there princess her once sky blue eyes were now dark and full of hate. "What has he done to you?" said Mina stepping forward. Serena ignored her. "My lord what do you wish me to do with these intruders?" "Have fun." Aden replied with a smile. Serena Smiled down at her lover as she began to walk down the steps. Serena stopped as soon as she reached the ground. She slowly drew her sword out and pointed it in there direction.

They all looked at her in shock. "Meatball head its us what are you doing." Said Rei stepping closer to her. "She doesn't remember any of you." Said Aden stepping down next to her. "Her memory of you guys died with her, she has been reborn from the darkness and she will kill you with no second thoughts." "What do you mean?" cried Rei. Aden snapped his fingers and Serena charged at Rei. Rei barely moved out of the way before Serena's sword came crashing down to the floor. Serena charged at her again. Rei dodged each move barely. "Serena what are you doing were friends remember, remember how we used to fight over the littlest things." Serena stopped and stood looking into Rei's violet eyes. Rei smiled a little, "Do you remember." " I have no friends." Serena said raising her hand up to Rei as a black energy shot from her and hit Rei. Rei flew back against the wall.

Serena turned to the rest of the Senshi and began to walk towards them. "You see she only serves me and she will kill you all." Said Aden laughing. Darien looked at his princess and couldn't help but think it was his fault she was like this. Darien concentrated hard and his tuxedo turned into his royal armor. He would bring her back to her loving self if it killed him. Darien stepped forward and looked her square in the eye.

"I'm sorry Serena this is all my fault." Serena lunged at him and they began their dance of war. "It's my fault your like this, the Serena we know would never hurt her friends she was caring and loving." Serena thrust her sword at him but Darien easily blocked it. "You know deep inside you're not evil if you just look inside I know you can find the light. Serena doubled over in pain. She fell to her knees, and placed a hand on her heart. Darien kneeled down next to her. "Please Serena just try and remember."

Serena pushed Darien away from her and began swinging her sword at him again. As Serena charged at him memories flooded her mind. One unparticular caught her attention.

_Serena walked up to his dorm room and knocked, a girl with beautiful green eyes answered. _

"_Oh I'm sorry I must have the wrong dorm." "Who is it honey." Serena's eyes fell on Darien who was in a bathrobe. Tears fell as she turned to run._

Serena yelled in anger, "You said you loved Me." she cried as she swung her sword at him. "You guys she's remembering", cried mercury as she watched the battle unfold. "I love you Serena I never meant to hurt you." Darien yelled at her." "Id you loved me so much then why." she screamed bringing her sword down again.

Aden watched in horror as Serena started to remember. "This isn't possible how could she break through." Serena still battled Darien. " I don't know why, but I knew as soon as I saw you it was a mistake I didn't even want anything to happen between me and Emerald," yelled Darien. "OH so she has a name does she." Hearing this only mad e Serena madder. Her thrusts became harder and more accurate. She swung and sliced Darien's upper arm.

Blood trickled down from his wound. "That hurt." said Darien as he looked at his love. Serena smiled, "Well you hurt me." She swung low this time nearly hitting him below the belt. "Hey now that was close." yelled Darien. "Well not close enough." Said Serena lunging at him again. Soon Serena had Darien backed up against the wall. She swung her sword one last time sending Darien's sword flying. Serena smiled evilly at him. "Finish him." yelled Aden. Serena looked back over her shoulder at him. Serena smiled at him and drew her sword back and……

AN: well I'm sorry to say that the next chapter is the last I think I have had so much fun writing this story and I hope you have enjoyed it


	6. Not afraid of Death

You said You loved me

AN: Well guys I lied the chapter after this will be the last at least I think I'm not sure if I will add on or not it just depends on your awesome reviews if you want me to continue after the next chapter well sorry about not updating sooner you know I do have school and a social life even though this is sooooo much more important well here I am rambling on when I have a story to write.

Please ENJOY

I'm not afraid of death

Serena pulled her sword back and plunged it at Dariens neck when all a sudden an image appeared in her head.

_Serena stood in her beautiful white princess dress she gathered the rest of her energy to summon her crystal. "Scouts please lend me your powers she thought to herself. Suddenly the crystal grew bright Serena could feel all there powers in her. Aden smiled at this and drew his sword and with one single slash of his sword the crystal shattered and went flying into a million pieces. Serena fell back lifeless._

Serena stopped, as the blade of her sword was only ½ a cm away from Dairens neck. Serena whirled around and stared Aden in his dark green eyes. Serena pointed her sword at him, "You killed me." Aden smiled at this. "I may have taken your life away but look at all that I have given you, your powers have been tripled you are even more beautiful than before." Serena stepped forward with pure rage in her dark blue eyes. "You took everything away from me," she yelled. "Am I even alive." She screamed. "So to speak when I brought you back I gave you half of my life, so if I die you die." Aden smiled thinking he had won.

Serena looked to the ground. All the Senshi watched as Aden walked closer to Serena. As he stepped in front of her he lifted up her chin. "So if any of you friends want to kill me they would be killing you to." "What a shame though they came all the way up here to rescue you just to be ambushed." As Aden said that creatures from all around came out of everywhere. Prince Darien and all the scouts backed up. "What are we going to do." question star fighter. "Fight to protect our honor and our princess." yelled Uranus.

Serena looked away with disgust in her eyes as she looked down at the floor. "I guess you thought of everything then." Aden looked at his dark princess and smiled. "Of course I have." "Well there's one tiny detail you left out Aden dear." "Oh and what is that love." Serena looked into his dark green eyes, "I'm not afraid of death." Serena plunged her sword into Aden's stomach. Monsters started to disappear as Aden stumbled backwards.

Aden's hand went to his bleeding stomach. Blood trickled down the side of his mouth he looked at his wound then back at Serena "You bitch." those were the last words Aden spoke before he fell back . All the Senshi stared in wonder at the back of Serena. All the Senshi and Darien cheered in victory over the defeat of Aden. Serena turned her head and smiled at her Senshi as blood slowly trickled down the side of her mouth. Darien looked at her funnily and his smile left his face as he went to catch the falling Serena.

Darien caught her just before she hit the cold hard tile floor. Serena breathed heavily as she clasped her lower abdomen. She removed her hand and every one stared in horror her once white shirt was now covered in blood. Darien looked at his dying princess. Tears spilled down the princes cheeks. "Darien I'm….. sor… sorry." Serena breathed out. "Shhh it's ok Serena I'm here now, please don't leave me again I'm so sorry please don't leave me." Darien choked out. Serena smiled up at him and wiped away the tears falling from his eyes. "Darien kiss me one….last …time please," heaved Serena. Darien leaned down and kissed her with all the emotion he had. Once he pulled away, Serena's hand went limp in his. He looked into her now sky blue eyes and saw nothing.

Her now golden locks were blood stained. Mina looked over at Yaten and cried in her shoulder. Tiaki was holding the sobbing Amy, and Amara and Michelle just stared at the princess who they were supposed to protect with their lives. Setsuna clutched her staff and cried silently. Rei and Lita just stood their awe struck not believing what had just happened. Star fighter de-transformed and walked over to Serena. Seiya leaned down and placed a hand to her fore head. "You are the only one I have ever loved Odango." "But I can see you could never return your love to me." Suddenly a white light engulfed Seiya and Serena. Yaten and Tiaki both looked up and saw what was happening, they tried to run into the white light but it wouldn't let them in."

Inside the white light.

Serena opened her eyes and slowly stood up. "Hello Odango." Serena turned and smiled at Seyia . Serena ran and gave Seiya a hug. "Seiya where are we, and how did you get here I that you went back to your home planet." "Odango I'm sorry I don't have long, but all I can say is that I will always love you even if it is only a one sided love. Seyia leaned closer to Serena and kissed her cheek lightly. "If you ever need someone to talk to just wish on a star and I will always be there." "Seiya what are you talking about." "Goodbye Odango I hope you have a good life and please give your prince another chance he is a good guy, see ya around. Seiya rose up into the air and disappeared. "Seiya wait come back don't leave me alone here.

Suddenly the white light slowly faded. Serena stood reaching up towards the sky. Everyone around her gasped in shock. Tears slipped down her cheek as she looked into the crying faces of the Senshi. Tiaki and Yaten stared at the spot where they had last seen their brother. "Tiaki, Yaten please tell me where he went he was with me I know he was but now he's gone. Tears slipped from their eyes as they spoke. "He used the one power we were never able to master." started Yaten. Serena looked at them as if knowing what they were going to say next. Serena turned and cried in Dariens chest as they finished, "He gave up his life to Serena, so you could live." Finished Tiaki.

Serena looked up into Dariens midnight blue eyes that still had traces of tears. "Serena I…." "Shhhh." Said Serena placing two finger to his lips, It's all over lets just go home please." All the Senshi nodded in agreement as the followed Serena out the door. Tiaki and Yaten stayed behind. "Seiya why…" "We still need you," said Yaten crying. "Guys come one you know you are not alone." came Seiays voice inside their heads. "Just look behind you, in plus I'm alright always be with you." was the last thing they heard Seiya said before he was gone forever.

Tiaki and Yaten turned around to find Ami and Mina standing by the door. Ami and Mina smiled at them as the walked up to them. "I'm sorry for your loss," said Amy. Tiaki and Yaten smiled. "Seiya wouldn't want us to worry about him he's probably u p there having a party as we speak." joked Yaten.

Yaten grabbed Mina's hand as Tiaki grabbed Ami's hand and they made their way out of the dark palace.

Serena looked up into her princes eyes and smiled. "Promise me one thing Darien," "What is that?" asked Darien pulling her close. "Never leave me again." "Oh believe I could never." Darien leaned down as Serena stood up on her tippy toes and their lips met in a romantic and passionate kiss. Once they pulled apart they turned to look at their city. The sun was just rising, all the scouts gathered behind Darien and Serena and watched as the sun brightened the city they would forever have to protect.

"Light always and will for ever conquer darkness." whispered Serena as she watched the sun light up the dark city.

The END………. ………………………………... Ok so this isn't the end I tricked you though didn't I stay tuned for when Serena, Darien and her friends will have to battle off evil yet again I mean come one is there ever on e day of peace when you the Super hero who defends love and justice …. Survey says NO

AN well anyways there goes another chapter keep watch for my next one tell me if you like I think I went a little over board but hey oh well


	7. NEw year New life

You said You loved me

AN: I'm finally updating I am very sorry about not updating sooner it really isn't my fault homecoming is coming up and I've been busy, busy, busy well hope u enjoy.

New year and a new life

A whole month had passed since the world was almost covered in darkness. Serena was in her last year of high school and Darien was continuing his medical career in Tokyo. In only a few weeks Serena would be graduating from high school and she would start her college life.

"Serena." yelled a familiar voice. Serena turned to stare in the face of her best friend Mina. "Mina calm down what is it?" "Well see the girls and I wanted to know if you wanted to go shopping with us after school." Serena smiled at her friend and put her hand on her hip. "You know usually I would be up for any shopping that headed my way but I have plans I'm sorry." Mina's face dropped and looked to the ground. "Alright I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Mina ran off down the hall and out of the front entrance of the school. Serena looked around and saw the halls were now empty. Serena loudly shut her locker grabbed her bag and walked out into the warm spring day.

Serena watched as children passed by her playing and laughing. Serena smiled and couldn't help but remember the good old times. Serena stopped by a local floral shop and picked out four white lilies. Serena walked through the park and slowly made her way to the graveyard. Tears stung the corner of her eyes as she walked closer to the new gravestone. Serena kneeled down ands traced the letters carved neatly. "S-E-I-Y-A." Serena laid the flowers down gently next to the billions of others more beautiful and exquisite flowers. "Seiya I still cant thank you enough I wish it could have ended differently, it should have been me not you." Serena laid her head on the grave stone as tears fell freely making a wet spot on her skirt.

A soft gentle breeze blew and rustled Serenas hair and caused the beautiful blossoms of the Sakura tree to flow into the wind. Serena felt something soft land in her hand. She opened her eyes and looked at the small pink flower. Serena smiled and slowly rose to her feet. A gentle wind blew through her hair as cheery blossoms danced all around her. Serena looked up into the light clear blue sky and dried her eyes. She whispered a soft "Thank you" before she turned to walk to the crown where she knew she would find her prince.

Serena walked casually down the road, she watched her feet not wanting any one to see her red face. Suddenly something in the pit of her stomach told her to look up. Serena's sky blue eyes met dark violet. Serena looked deep into the pools of violet eyes and saw evil. The man just smiled as Serena stared daggers at him. Stopping in the middle of the busy side walks of Tokyo how ever isn't very smart Serena soon found herself on her butt from being pushed over by busy people. As she quickly stood up and looked for the man she found he was gone.

Serena couldn't help but feel like she was being watched quickly she ran to a alley way and pulled out her broach as she held it up in the air and began calling out the transformation words a cold hand grabbed her from behind. A hand clamped hard over her mouth. "I've been watching you and your little friends for quite sometime now little princess." Serena stood still having no other idea of what to do.

"I will tell you this princess I wont fail like Aden did my little brother was ever so stupid he should never let his heart get in the way of completing his job, even though I can see why he took a liking in you." the stranger that held her from behind took in her scent before pushing her hard into the wall and disappearing.

Serena stood up from being thrown down and quickly turned around hoping to find her attacker but to her dismay she only found a note.

An: Ok guys I know it has taken me FOREVER to make this new chapter AND I KNOW IT IS REALLY SUPER SHORT PLEASE FORGIVE ME. I promise the next chapter I write will be long very long. Well tell me what you think I know it was kind of fast paced but there is a reason. Love you all

SnowAngel


	8. A new Enemy

You said You loved me

An: Well hey guys this sucks this is the third time typing this cuz the first I typed a chapter to one of my other stories and the second time I had five whole beautiful pages typed but my computer shut down all of a sudden and all of it was erased. Well here it is.

A new enemy.

Serena quickly picked up the note and read it

_princess,_

_Well hello and if I may introduce myself I am Damien the first born son of King Lucifer. I am going to destroy your world of love and life and turn it into a world of death and hate. You must know I am stronger than my brother and I will not let my heart get in the way I will have your world._

_P.s. You might want to duck about right now._

Serena quickly turned around and came face to face with a beautiful woman with long black hair with red streaks, she had blood red eyes and she looked angry. The woman grabbed Serena by the neck and pushed her hard into the wall. The wall around Serena seemed to crumble from the hard impact of her small fragile body. The woman held Serena up chocking her, Serena struggled in her tight grasp as her air supply was slowly slipping. Soon Serena stopped struggling. The woman smiled evilly. Suddenly a red rose pierced her skin. She yelled in pain and turned around to see Tuxedo mask.

The woman growled in anger and she morphed her ears became long and pointy, her finger nails grew longer and her teeth became sharp and pointy she had transformed into a demon. She charged at Darien and he just stepped back not knowing what to do. As the demon rose her razor sharp nails to attack Darien a voice called out "Stop right there." THE demon stopped in her tracks and turned to face Sailor moon.

"I am the champion of justice, I will right wrongs and triumph over evil and in the name of the moon I will punish you." The demon laughed and lunged at Sailor moon. But Sailor moon dodged the Demons attack by jumping in the air and landing gracefully in front of tuxedo mask. Sailor moon summoned her wand and yelled out "Starlight honey moon therapy kiss." A pink light engulfed the demon and turned it into ash.

Sailor moon turned to Tuxedo mask and looked him in the eyes. " You need to get everyone to go to the temple we have a serious problem." Sailor moon jumped on top of a nearby building and disappeared. Tuxedo mask stared after his love and detransformed he had a job to do and he needed to do it quick. Darien walked off into the busy streets of Tokyo to get all of the scouts together.

(A deserted dock)

A pink light came down from the sky and engulfed the entire lake. But just as soon as the light came it was gone leaving a girl with pink hair about the age of fifteen. The girl skipped happily off the dock and hummed a happy tune.

(Temple)

Every one sat in silence as they listened to Serena speak about the letter. After she had finished every sat thinking. "What are we to do?" questioned Mina. "It's obvious that this guy is a lot stronger than Aden and he will stop at nothing to destroy this world we have to train to get stronger and then we may be able to beat him." spoke Serena. Yaten hopped up and headed for the door "Then what are we waiting for lets go train." Yaten reached for the door handle when the door swung open causing him to be squashed up against the wall. Every one stared at the girl standing in the door way.

"Rini is it really you." questioned every one. Rini nodded and smiled. All of the scouts jumped up and hugged her. Serena had tears forming in her eyes as she looked at the girl. Rini wiggled out from the grasps of every one and walked up to Serena. "Long time no see meatball head." smiled Rini. Serena took Rini into a hug and cried like a baby. "Serena I cant breathe." Serena let go of Rini and wiped away her tears. "You should come home My mom has been so depressed since you left she misses you cooking with her." Rini brightened her smile at these words and with out a word she ran out the door and climbed into the back of Dariens car.

Serena took Dariens hand and together they walked to his car and drove off. Every one took the hint that meeting was over and left. Mina being last one out shut the door. Yaten fell to the ground with a thud and had a sweat drop on the back of his head. "Mina a little help please." he yelled.

When Darien pulled up to Serena's house Rini jumped out of the car and sprinted into the house. Serena's mother turned around from all of the commotion and saw the pink haired girl. Her face brightened as she she took the girl into her arms. Serena walked in and smiled at the sight. When she had told her mother about Rini being her daughter from the future Serena thought she was going to flip but actually she took it quite well. Serena's mother took Rini and started for the kitchen. "Serena do you want to help bake some cookies?" "No mom I'm going to stay at Darien's tonight so you and Rini can catch up." "Ok honey just be home in the morning." Serena walked back out side and got into Dariens car. "Where to my lady?" "To your apartment kind sir." Darien smiled and sped off to his apartment.

When they pulled up to his apartment building Darien went around and opened the car for door for Serena. Darien then picked Serena up bridal style and carried her up to his apartment. When Darien walked into his apartment he threw Serena down on to the coach and climbed on top of her and started to kiss her. He trailed kisses down her neck and stopped at her belly button. Serena let out a small whimper and closed her eyes. When she opened them she let out a horrifying scream. She stared into the face of Damien except his eyes had turned to a blood red and he grew fangs, he plunged his teeth into her neck and …..

"Serna wake up its ok it was only a dream." Darien shook Serena's shoulder and looked into her eyes. Serena looked around and saw she was still inside of the car. "Ya it was only a dream I'm sorry I dozed off I didn't realize I was so tired." Darien smiled at her and got out of the car and walked over to her side and opened the door for her. Then he swept her off her feet and carried her bridal style up to his apartment.

When they walked in he threw her onto the coach and climbed on top of her. HE began to trail kisses down her neck and stopped at her belly button. Serena whimpered and closed her eyes thinking this seemed all to familiar she was to scared to open her eyes but finally curiosity got the best of her and she opened them and found her self drowning in a pool of midnight blue. She leaned up and kissed Darien hard on the lips. Darien responded by opening his mouth, they explored each others mouths and then locked eyes. "I love you Serena." "I love you to." Darien pulled Serena on top of him and held her in his arms and together they fell into a peace full sleep.

Under world

Damien watched as they kissed and anger raged through out his body. HE knew he shouldn't let his heart get in the way but it was and seeing that man touch what should and eventually would belong to him made his blood boil. Damien smashed the globe he was looking in and sat down on his throne. The doors to his chambers opened and a boy with short white hair and black streaks walked in. "Brother father wants to see you." "What did I tell you about coming in my chamber un invited Leo." yelled Damien. "Father wants to see you no questions asked." Damien stood and quickly walked past his younger brother and walked out of his room.

Leo walked over to the smashed globe and looked into it and saw a girl the same age as him cooking with what seemed to him to be her mother. "She beautiful I must have her." Leo's blue eyes turned red and fangs started to form in his mouth as he stared at Rini laughing and smiling. "You will be mine." And with a gust of wind Leo was gone.

An: Well I know this chapter was really fast paced and probably hard to follow I am really sorry but at least I have finally updated I hope you have time to click that beautiful blue button down there that says review!


	9. The world is a dark place

You said You loved me An: well here's the next chapter I hope you like and by the way I have decided to write little song fics after every chapter from now on I hope you'll read them. IF you have time read my new story its called Blood Lust well with out further interruptions here is The world is a dark place 

Under world

Damien walked through the corridors and to the throne room, he knocked twice and entered. He kneeled in front of his fathers throne. "Father you called." Lucifer rose from his throne and started to walk towards his son. "How are the plans of taking over the world above?" Damien looked into his fathers eyes and stood. "I have already informed the earths protectors of what we are about to do they will not be able to stop me." "For your sake I hope you are right you better not disgrace me like your brother did." Lucifer waved his hand signaling for Damien to leave. Damien turned on his heels and walked out the door. "The earth will be mine and so will my beautiful princess."

Darien's house.

Serena opened her eyes and felt two strong arms around her waist. She looked around her surroundings and found that she was in Darien's room instead of on the couch. Serena shifted her body around and stared at his sleeping face. She could tell it was still night from the lack of light. The moon reflected in through Darien's window and hit his face. In the moon light he looked like a sweet sleeping child. Serena smiled and wiggled her away out of his grasp. She stepped foot onto the carpet and turned to make sure she didn't wake him up. Darien still lay there bare chest and all glowing in the white light.

Serena quietly walked to his bathroom and turned on the hot water for the shower. Serena undressed and let the hot water hit her pearly white skin. She ran her fingers through her long golden blonde hair and began to wash her hair.

Serena stood in the shower and leaned her head up against the wall letting the hot water droplets hit her back. "What are we going to do about this new evil, I don't know if I can beat it, I can sense there power and it goes way beyond my own." Serena turned off the water and wrapped herself into a warm pink fluffy towel she dried herself off and brushed out her hair.

She put on a pair of pink shorts and a white tank. Serena quietly stepped out of the bathroom and smiled at Dariens still sleeping form. She looked over at the clock and read the red lights. It was mid night exactly. Serena knew sleep wouldn't come easy for her so she went out on the balcony.

Serena stared up at the night sky and looked at all of the stars. " Seiya I wish you were here I really need your help." Suddenly a shooting star flew across the sky and Serena being her childish self wished on it. Serena turned to walk inside when she heard something behind her. She quickly turned around and looked into the face of none other than Seiya Kou.

"Hey Odango." Serenas eyes filled with tears as she ran into his arms. "Sieya how.. But I thought… how can you be here standing right in front of me?" "Odango I told you if you ever needed me to just look to the stars." Serena smiled and squeezed Seiya tight. "Odango I sense that you are in grave danger you need to be ready and you need to be stronger." "Its not that easy Seiya I know I might not be strong enough and I know I might not be able to save earth this time but I have to try."

"That's the odabgo I know we'll lets start then." "What are you talking about?" questioned Serena. "I'm going to train you." "But how can you?" A smile spread across Seiya's lips as he took hold of Serena and floated into the air and up to the roof.

Serena stood staring at Seiya in awe. "How did you do that?" asked Serena. "You know being dead does have its perks." Serena lowered her head and traces of tears could be seen. "Hey , hey Odango there's no need for tears, I gave up my life for the one and only person I love and if I could go back I'd do it all over again." Seiya wiped away her tears and smiled. "Are you ready to begin your training?" Serena wiped her eyes and nodded.

Seiya got into a fighting stance and Serena did the same. "Were going to start with the basics but after I'm done with you your going to know the basics of karate and kung-fu and not to mention jujitsu."

2 hours later.

Serena went flying back and landed flat on her butt. "You know for you being dead you still can hit just as hard." Seiya laughed and went to help her up. When he bent down to grab her hand Serena delivered him a swift kick into the stomach. Seiya went tumbling over backwards. "Weren't you the one that always said never trust you enemy." Serena stood up and smiled sweat dripped from her fore head and her hair was falling down from its pony tail. Seiya stood up and brushed himself up.

"That was good, that will be all for to night." Seiya turned and stood at the edge of the roof. Serena followed him and Seiya picked her up and gently floated down and say her gracefully on the balcony, "Until the next time my lady." Seiya hopped off the balcony and started flying towards the night sky. Serena smiled and turned to go inside. Serena quietly crawled back into bed and snaked back into Darien's arm and fell into a well deserved sleep.

Serena's house.

Rini sat wide awake sitting on her bay window staring into the night sky. "Helios where are you." whispered Rini as she stood and walked over to her bed. Rini laid down when she saw a bright light engulf her window. The light cleared and there stood Helios. Rini jumped from her bed and hopped into his welcoming arms.

Rini stood on her tippy toes and met his lips in a light kiss. "Helios I missed I haven't seen you in it seems like forever." "It has be long princess, I have missed you." Rini smiled and placed a kiss on Helios's cheek. "You should be asleep why are you still awake at an hour like this." questioned Helios. "I couldn't sleep I feel like I'm being watched." pleaded Rini. Helios smiled at his love and picked her up and carried her towards the bed. He laid her down and climbed in next to her.

"I'll stay with you until you fall asleep." Rini smiled and snuggled closer to him and fell quickly into a deep sleep." Helios smiled at her childish face and watched her sleep. Helios kissed her lips one last time before disappearing to help guard the time gates.

A black bird outside Rini's window sat perched on a tree limb. When it saw that Helios had left it took flight and flew into the center of Tokyo and landed on a roof ledge. Leo appeared from the shadows and the bird flew to his arm and whispered what it had seen into his ear. Leo's blue eyes turned to red at what he heard. Leo grabbed the bird and squeezed with all his might until it was dead. "I will have her."

Serena's dream. Serena sat in a park with Rini and Darien. She sat on a blanket watching Darien and Rini playing Frisbee. Darien and Rini chased after each other until they were out of Serena's sight. "Hey guys wait for me," she cried as she got up laughing. Serena ran down the hill and came to a dark place. "Where am I?" Suddenly a light shone through the blackness and Darien appeared to be leaning on a wall. Serena got closer and gasped at what she saw. Darien was kissing someone.

Darien turned around and revealed the same girl from America. She licked her lips as did Darien. "Why." questioned Serena with tears in her eyes. " I don't love you anymore Serena we are only tied together by fate and I don't want something just because of destiny." Darien wrapped his arm around the other girl and headed into the darkness. "Wait no come back don't leave me." Serena ran into the darkness hoping to find Darien, but to her dismay the darkness wouldn't let her in.

"What a shame Serena he's left you again he never has really loved you I hope you know that." Serena quickly turned around and stared into Damien's dark violet eyes. "Your left alone again, left to suffer, left to feel all the pain and sorrow." Serena backed away and hit the wall. "No, no he wouldn't do this to me he loves me/" cried Serena . "Serena, Serena you are such a innocent little child it's time for you to open your eyes and see that the world is a cruel Dark place." yelled Damien. "No your wrong." yelled back Serena.

A smile found its way upon his lips. Another light broke through the darkness and there stood Darien at the alter with a beautiful girl by his side. The girl turned and Serena saw the beautiful girl that she had seen that night, that night that her world was shattered. "It's time for you to give into the darkness of her heart Serena I know you have it in you let the darkness consume you, let it take over your very being." screamed Damien as a Dark Aurora started to glow around him. Serena stepped back her heart hurt and she could fell her body changing and it hurt. She turned around and stared into a face that was not her own. Her eyes were a dark blue her hair had turned silver and her once golden crescent moon was now black. "No, no I wont let you take over my body again. NO"  
"Serena wake up its just a dream." Serena pounded her fists into Darien's chest until she opened her eyes and looked into his midnight blue eyes. Serena quickly ran over to the mirror and looked at her reflection, baby blue eyes stared back at her. Serena breathed in a sigh of relief. She turned and looked at Darien and smiled. "Your right it was only a dream."

Under world,

Damien stormed out of the room screaming and knocking over candle sticks. "I almost had her a few more seconds and she would have been mine." Damien heaved and pounded his fists in the walls leaving a big hole in the wall. " I guess I have no choice I'll have to get her with my own hands."

An: Well what do you think it was 6 pages long don't forget to review and just for you here is that songfic I promised its by yellow card its called one year six months ago I hop you like it (it has nothing to do with this story its just for fun)

Serena stared in horror as a pair of head lights came into view right in front of Darien's car. Darien looked at her and squeezed her hand before the cars collided.

**Sew this up with threads of reason and regret So, I will not forget. I will not forget**

Serena awoke to a beeping sound and looked around her surroundings, she was confused and didn't know where she was, she looked around and her eyes fell on her mother staring and smiling at her. "Do you remember what happened sweetie. Suddenly fear struck me, I jumped out of the bed, "where is he." "You need your rest get back in the bed. Serena didn't listen she sped down the hall and stopped at a door a man sat propped up on pillows he looked pretty beat up. "I'm so glad your alright I love you so much Darien." the man stared at the woman in his door way and shook his head. "I'm sorry but do I know you."

**How this felt one year six months ago I know I cannot forget. I cannot forget I'm falling into memories of you and things we used** **to do** "He has amnesia it could be days weeks or even years before he remembers anything or he might not remember anything at all." Serena stared at the doctor with tears running down her face. Her mother pushed Serena out the hospital door and into the car. Serena stared out the window and looked up to Darien's room too see him staring at her. Serena turned away in pain and drove off.

**Follow me there A beautiful somewhere A place that I can share with you I can tell that you don't know me anymore It's easy to forget, sometimes we just forget**

It had been a whole year since the accident and Darien kept having dreams about a beautiful girl with long blonde hair , "Do I know her or is it just all in my head." Darien walked through the park and looked at couples walking hand in hand and laughing together. Darien closed his eyes then opened them again he stared at himself with a blonde girl attached to his arm they were laughing and then he leaned down and kissed her. Darien closed his eyes and opened them again and the image he had seen was gone.

**And being on this road is anything but sure Maybe we'll forget, I hope we don't forget I'm falling into memories of you and things we used to do Follow me there A beautiful somewhere A place that I can share with you So many nights, legs tangled tight Wrap me up in a dream with you Close up these eyes, try not to cry**

Darien lay asleep in his bed and dreamt of the same blonde haired girl he always did, They were in his bedroom. HE leaned down and started kissing her, she kissed back , his tongue asked for entrance and she didn't pull back they fell back onto his bed and made passionate love. After it was over he held her in his arms. "I love you so much Serena, I never want to forget this night." Serena kissed him on his lips and laid her head on his bare chest. "I love you to Darien."

**all that I've got to pull me through is memories of you Memories of you Memories of you Memories of** you

Darien jolted awake memories flooding back to him, the rain poured down hard outside as he jumped from his bed and ran out into the cold rainy night.

**I'm falling into memories of you and things we used to do Follow me there A beautiful somewhere A place that we can share**

Darien pounded on Serena's front door drenched from the rain, a sleepy looking Serena answered the door and looked into a pair of midnight blue eyes. Darien leaned down and pulled her into a hot passionate kiss and held her tight. When they pulled apart from lack of air Darien pulled her close and whispered in her ear " I will never forget you , I love you so much Serena." Serena pulled apart from him now soaked from the rain with tears spilling down and smiled. "Darien I love you." Serena jumped into his arms and started kissing him in the cold rain.  
**Falling into memories of you and things we used to do**


	10. Stolen by the night

You said You loved me

An: Thanks for the reviews guys and I decided if you have any questions just ask cuz I know the last couple chapters have been a little confusing and I apologize so if you have questions I'm here to answer and don't. I'm sorry to say there wont be a songfic after the chapter because I just burnt my finger and it really hurts and there is a tornado warning watch thing and my mom is screaming as I type right now so again I'm sorry.

WARNING: this contains a lil bit of a lemon but nothing really happens so nothing to worry about I just wanted to warn you guys

Stolen by the night

Serena awoke to warm sun rays cascading down on her. She turned to look at Darien's sleeping form and smiled and noted that when the sun hit him it made him glow. Serena leaned in and kissed him gently. She pulled back and saw his eyes still shut tight. Serena smiled at this and kissed him again, thinking she was going to get the same reaction as before, she didn't expect for a arm to snake around and grab her by the waist. A muffled scream was heard as both her and Darien tumbled towards the floor.

"Serena I'm going to get you for this." playfully yelled Darien. Serena shrieked as Darien dove for her but to his dismay she dodged him and jumped up on the bed and jumped down and ran out the bedroom door in only her boy short undies and a white tank. Darien's face twisted into a mischievous grin as he walked into the living room in only his boxers ( Dariens muscular bare chest drools) He quickly glanced around the room and found it empty and quiet. "Come out, come out where ever you are I swear I wont hurt you little bunny." teased Darien.

Darien looked behind the coach and in the kitchen but he couldn't find his bunny. He quickly strode over to the bathroom door and peeked behind the door, but again he found nothing. Darien noticed his shower curtain was closed so he quietly walked over and pulled the curtain back quickly and found nothing. Suddenly he heard something behind him. Serena had climbed out of the bathroom sink cupboard ( you know how you have the sink and then that draw thing under it) Serena took off running with Darien on her heels. She ran into the bedroom and was tackled from behind. Together they toppled onto the bed. Darien was on top of Serena and Serena was well struggling for her life.

"Well how should I make you pay?" " Maybe I should tickle you." Darien began to tickle Serena till she could hardly breathe. "Please I….. Surrender already." Darien smiled and stopped tickling her and pinned her hands above her head. He smiled down at her and let out a small "I win." Darien climbed off of Serena and turned to walk out the door when suddenly he became better friends with his carpet. Darien lay face first on the carpet with Serena on his back. Serena couldn't help but laugh as he quickly shook her off of his back and on the floor.

Darien looked at Serena and threw her on the bed, pinning one of her arms in one of his hands. "Hey that's cheating." she laughed. "Not in my book." for a minute they stared into each others eyes. "Serena have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" Darien said pulling back a stray piece of her that fell into her face. Serena smiled and pushed herself up and captured his lips in a hot passionate kiss. Slowly they gently fell back onto to the bed. Darin stared into her eyes and found something he had always wanted Love.

"Darien I want you to make love to me." said Serena without a hint of hesitation in her voice. Darien's mouth hung open in shock. "Serena I don't think…" Serna put a finger up to his lips and smiled. "I love you and I know that you are the only one for me I want you to make love to me, I'm ready." cooed Serena. Darien smiled down at her and began to kiss her slowly, then the heat kicked in and the kiss turned to one full of lust. Darien slid his hands up her shirt and pulled it over her head. Serena lay in her white lacy bra and her white boy shorts.

He began to place kisses down her neck to her collar bone. Serena let out a small moan of pleasure.

"Um am I interrupting something?" came a voice from behind them. Serena peeked around Darien's body and saw Rini standing in the door way. Serena quickly pushed Darien off of her causing him to go toppling over the side of the bed. Rini began to laugh as Serena quickly covered her self with his black sheets.

Darien peeked his head over from the side of the bed and stared at Rini. "Mom just wanted me to tell you that she needed you at home to watch Sammy." laughed Rini.

"Rini get out!" screamed Serena. Rini closed the door and laughed. "I cant believe that just happened." whispered Serena embarrassed. Serena quickly leapt from the bed and gathered her clothes. Darien slowly got up and stood behind Serena who was now fully clothed.

Serena turned around and stared up into his midnight blue eyes and tear slid down her cheek. "I'm sorry." she whispered. Darien took her by the shoulders and made her look at him. "There's nothing to be sorry about." said Darien wiping away her tears. Serena smiled and stood on her toes and kissed him. Darien smiled at her and lead her to the door where Rini was waiting with a smile on her lips.

"Bye Darien." said Rini as she smiled and walked out the door. "You know sometimes I think that kid is out to get me." laughed Serena. Darien kissed her fore head and lead her to the door. "I'll call you tonight ok." "Love ya." Serena said as she walked out the door.

Rini hopped in the passenger seat in Serena's car. When she saw Serena approaching her with a look that said I'm going to kill you. "Serena before you say anything I want to tell you I'm sorry." started Rini. "If I had known what was happening I so would have brought a camera." laughed Rini. Serena smacked her on the back of her head and drove home with out a single word.

When Serena got home she went straight up to her and plopped down on her bed. " I cant believe that I almost did that, me and Darien almost had sex." thought Serena to herself. Serena turned on her side and looked out her window. "When he was touching me I felt like I was whole like there was no other place in the world that I would rather be than there with him." a blush crept upon her cheeks as she remembered what had happened.

Serena glanced at her clock. "It was already late in the after noon. Serena got up but all of a sudden she felt really dizzy and light headed. Serena sat back down on her bed a sudden rush of tiredness rushed over her. Serena passed out her bed with the sounds of someone whispering strange words into her ear.

Rini sat in her room thinking about Helios. "I wish that Helios and I showed our love to each other like Serena and Darien do." They must love each other a lot to still be together after everything that they have been through." Rini laid her head back on her bed and stared up at her ceiling when all of sudden she heard soft whispers of the most beautiful sound she had ever heard it was like a lullaby Rini's eyes slowly closed as she fell into a deep sleep.

Later that night

Serena awoke with a jolt, the moon light shone through her window indicating that it was night (well DUH!) She looked over at her clock that read 12:00 am. " Oh no Darien is going to kill me I promised I would call him." Serena quickly walked out of her room and down the stairs as soon as she went to turn the door knob she heard someone singing, it was the most beautiful sound she had ever heard it was clearly a man singing but it was soft and relaxing. Serena opened the door and followed the voice to the park she heard footsteps behind her and found Rini was running after her. Serena waited fro her to catch up and together they went looking for the person whose voice sounded like a chorus of Angels.

When they reached the lake they saw two people floating above it. One appeared to be around fifteen while the other seemed to be around twenty. Serena looked closer at the older one and saw that it was non other than Damien. Serena pushed Rini behind her and prepared to fight. "What do you want Damien." yelled Serena. "Why I want you." he stated simply. Serena quickly yelled out "Moon lunar eclipse make-up" ( She has a new power that I just made up so :P) Sailor moons costume now consisted of a glowing white skirt with a white top the collar around her neck was black with silver stripes a big black bow appeared on the back of her skirt, her broach turned to a silver heart with wings with sparkling black jewels. Her boots were now white with black trimming.

Rini stared at Sailor moons new look. "Well lets test out the new powers right Rini. Rini nodded and yelled out "Moon eternal love." Sailor mini moons costume changed to a white skirt that sparkled with a white top the collar around her neck was red with black stripes on her skirt a big red bow appeared , her broach turned to a golden heart with golden wings with glowing red jewels on it, Rini's boots turned to white with red trimming.

Rini smiled as she felt her new powers coursing through her body. Damien and Leo smiled as they finished transforming. "Do you really think you can beat me with such power?" Laughed Damien. Sailor moon and Sailor Mini moon exchanged looks and stood there ground. Leo floated to the ground and began to walk towards Sailor mini Moon. Your even cuter in person." smiled Leo. Sailor Mini moon looked at him and took out her wand "Lovely moon shinning kiss." yelled Sailor Mini moon. A red light headed for Leo but he merely caught it and sent it flying behind him. Sailor mini Moon stared in shock as he proceeded towards her.

Sailor moon backed away as Damien came closer to her. Sailor moon did a back handspring and landed gracefully on her feet as she stood she summoned her wand. A silver wand with a silver crescent moon and black diamonds appeared. Serena concentrated hard and summoned all of her powers. "Silver moon eclipse." Sailor moon shouted. A black light headed for Damien and sent him flying backwards into a tree. Serena turned around and pulled out her communicator.

"Scouts we have trouble me and Mini Moon need your help." Suddenly Serena was forced face first into a tree. Someone from behind held her tight against them. Serena turned her head and found a smirking Damien. Damien rubbed his hand up her leg and took in Sailor moon's scent. "I am the only one who will be able to touch you ever again." whispered Damien into Sailor moon's ear.

"Sailor moon." screamed Mini moon as she began to run towards her. Leo stepped in front of Mini moon and smiled a evil smile. "Where do you think your going." Mini moon went to punch Leo but he ducked and landed one swift blow to her lower abdominal and she was out cold. Mini moon fell gracefully into his arms unconscious.

"No, Mini moon!" screamed Sailor moon. Sailor moon quickly reared back against Damien causing him to fall backwards. She stood over him with fire in her eyes. Seeing this Damien smirked and stood up and looked over her shoulder to see six scouts, and tuxedo mask heading their way. "Well I guess play time is over." Damien gathered dark energy and threw it at Sailor moon causing her to fall back unconscious into Damien awaiting arms. The scouts watched in horror as there leader fell down like a card tower so fragile and weak.

"Come on Damien." yelled Leo as he waited for his brother to follow him into the portal. Damien carried sailor moon bridal style and walked into the black hole. Leo smiled as the scouts neared. The last thing the scouts saw was Leo's smirking face as the portal closed with Sailor moon and Sailor Mini moon.

An: Well I hope you like it please review if you have questions…No just review you don't know how happy it will make me.

Love ya Snow Angel


	11. Sorry

Hey guys i just want to apologize and say i wont beable to get out another chapter in the next week cuz i'll be in flordia, but i'll be thinking of you so dont worry but as soon as i get back i will get right back to writting again its not my fault blame my choir! but hey i'll make the chapter really long just for you guys! I hope you guys have a fun spring break LOVE ALWAYS SnowAngel 


	12. Changes

You said You loved Me

AN: Im back and I have to say being away for a whole week in Florida has refreshed me and I have been inspired sorry to inform you though that this chapter wont be super long I really am sorry but I have to update my other stories to.

Changes

Serena awoke with a jolt as she looked around her surroundings. Her hands were bound to the bed by chains and her feet as well. Serena struggled to try to free herself from the cold metal cuffs but to her dismay only brought her bleeding wrists. Serena bit her lip from the pain coming from her wrists. Serena knew it was useless to struggle but she had to try. Serena wriggled her wrists as more blood oozed from her cuts her hands slowly slipped from the cuffs.

Serena pulled a bobby pin from her hair causing her odangos to cascade down her back. Serena fumbled with the lock on her feet and twisted the bobby pin around. Finally a "click." The lock fell to the ground and Serena freed herself from the shackles. She looked down at her wrists and cringed in pain. Quickly she ripped the black sheets she was laying on and wrapped it around her wrists hoping that the bleeding would sustain.

Serena looked around the room and saw a large window covered with heavy black curtains. A burning fire place was the only source of light in the cold dark room. Suddenly a thought struck Serena how did she get here and where was here anyways.

Serena looked deep in her mind and suddenly her face twisted in panic. "Rini." breathed Serena. She quickly ran to a large oak door and pulled on it, surprisingly it was open. Serena peeked through the door and looked out into the long dark hall way. Not a sound was heard. She quietly walked into the hall way and began looking for Rini. Serena followed the hallway down to a staircase that was left in shadows. Gathering courage Serena began her journey up the long spiral staircase oblivious to the quiet foot steps behind her.

Else where in the castle

Rini's light pink eyes slowly fluttered open as she took in her surroundings. She was in a dark room with high ceilings and a dark aurora. Rini pulled black silk sheets off of her body and found that she was not in her sailor uniform anymore but was now in a black dress with pink trimming. Her hair fell around her waist as she stood up. "Where am I." whispered Rini putting her hand up to her head. "The last thing I remember was battling…. "Sailor moon where are you." yelled Rini.

"She's safe my little princess." came a cold voice from the shadows. Rini looked around and suddenly a fire appeared in the fire place warming the cold dark room and also revealing a black leather chair. "Who's there." stammered Rini. Rini began to slowly walk towards the chair when a boy stood face to face with her. Rini fell back in fright. Awaiting her small body to come in contact with floor she let out a small scream, but to her relief she never hit the floor. A pair of arms wrapped around her. Rini grabbed ahold of a warm very toned chest. Leo pulled Rini close to him and ran his fingers through her long pink hair and took in her sweet scent.

Rini pushed Leo away from her quickly and ran towards the large oak door. When she reached it she ran into the hallway but could hear a dark laughter coming from behind her.

She sprinted down the stairs with out a looking back. Rini was caught off guard when she came in contact with a very hard very much alive body. The body grabbed her and Rini began screaming. A hand covered her mouth and Rini tried to struggle. "Calm down it's me, Serena." Rini fell still in Serena's arms and turned to look at her future mother. "What took you so long meat ball head." yelled Rini. "Keep it down, we need to get out of her follow me." Rini grabbed a hold of Serena's hand and began to jog down the stairs.

When they got to the bottom of the stairs Serena ducked into the shadows avoiding guards, she pulled Rini along, when the cost was clear. Serena turned down another hallway and opened a door and pulled Rini in. The lights were off so Serena searched for a switch. When she found the switch Serena turned around and saw a tomb. A light shone down on the glass coffin and something just called Serena to it. "Serena what are you doing." came Rini's voice as she saw Serena walking towards the coffin.

Serena walked up two steps and stood over the coffin and stared into the pale face of Aden. Serena looked in horror as memories flashed before her eyes. Serena saw her self change into the monster that he had made her. She saw herself attacking her own friends and her love. Serena screamed in pain as all the memories rushed through her mind. Serena's eyes opened and looked at Aden. Suddenly his hand pounded on the glass his eyes opened and they stared into her sky blue eyes. His eyes burned with lust and revenge. Serena stood in shock as he broke through the glass coffin. Glass shattered and cut her face but Serena stood and stared in shock as the dead prince approached her.

Damien suddenly appeared in front of her and whispered something under his breath and Aden walked back to the coffin and laid there like nothing had disturbed his eternal sleep. Damien's cool violet eyes stared into Serena's sky blue ones, Damien again whispered something under his breath and Serena fell into his arms unconscious. Rini ran up to Damien and started to hit him as hard as she could, but he merely whispered the same words he had before and she fell to the ground fast asleep. Leo appeared in the door way and picked up Rini. "You need to keep better track of her and tell father that we need to lock our dear dead brother up better he seems to not want to stay dead." whispered Damien harshly. Leo merely nodded and took Rini.

Damien carried Serena up to his room and laid her down on the bed. "I guess chains and shackles weren't the best approach." snickered Damien as he observed the stained sheets and Serena's scrapes. Damien whispered a incantation and moved his hand over all of Serena cuts and they soon healed and disappeared. He changed the sheets and laid her body softly onto the bed. "You belong to me now." whispered Damien as he kissed her forehead and walked out of the room leaving Serena to her peace full dreams.

Shrine

Darien sat out on the porch looking up at the night sky. "Seiya you were right I'm worthless and I'm not worthy of her, I'm not even strong enough to protect her. A shooting star zipped across the sky and a light wind rustled the trees.

"That's not true." Darien looked around in search if the voice and was shocked to find a very much alive Seiya. "How is this possible I thought you were dead." "I am dead but I guess you can say I'm a guardian angel." "Seiya you have to help me I'm not strong enough, he took her and I …. I couldn't do a thing about it." cried Darien.

"SMACK" Darien's face whipped to the right and a visible red hand print formed on his face. "I gave her up to you because I knew you could protect her better than me and that you two belonged together." "I hope I wasn't wrong in doing so, get your ass up and find her, she is in far more danger than last time." yelled Seiya. "I don't think I can." Seiya looked Darien into his ocean blue eyes and smiled. "I know you can there is a power deep inside of you that is just waiting to be released all you have to do is believe in yourself." Darien looked up with hope burning in his eyes. "Thank you Sei…… Seiya was gone all that was left was a light spring wind."

"Darien." came Reis voice. "Why is your face all red." questioned Rei looking at him funnily. "Lets just say an old friend had to knock some sense into to me." laughed Darien. "Whatever, were all ready." said Rei opening the sliding door all the way reveling all the scouts. "No your not coming, I have to save them myself." "Were a team Darien if one of us fights we all fight." said Lita. Darien smiled and turned to look at all of them. "YA Lita's right Darien, Serena is our princess and our best friend if you go we all go." Mina said in triumph. Darien smiled and turned to look back up at the stars. T

Tomorrow was going to be a hard day, get back the one's you love and save the earth is there ever a day in the life of a super hero when you can just have a vacation?

AN: I know its short but I'm sleepy and I have school tomorrow and over the past week I have probably had a total of 15 hours of sleep remind to never take a charter bus again. LOL well please review I'll update soon till then

Snowangel


	13. Feelings?

You said You loved me

An: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in 4 ever please don't hate me Drops to knees pleading. I have just been having a block for this story but know its gone so well I hope you like it! By the way I'm taking votes on the ending do you want happy, sad, or bittersweet?

Weird Feelings.

Blue eyes fluttered open and a soft moan escaped soft pink lips. Serena sat up in bed and looked around. Her hands and feet weren't shackled this time and there were black roses lying on the edge of the bed. Serena carefully sat up and saw that she was now dressed in a long black silk night gown. Serena gracefully rose and picked up the roses. She inhaled their intoxicating smell and a smile graced her face. "Your like an angel when you smile." came a voice from behind her.

Serena jumped and let the roses drop to the floor. She turned around and stared into the violet eyes of Damien. He smiled and Serena thought if it weren't for him holding her captive she would so say he looked adorable when he smiled which in Damien's case wasn't very often.

"So you finally awaken my sleeping princess." Damien cooed. Serena rolled her eyes and walked away from his warm breath. "You know that's no way to treat your future husband." he joked. Serena instantly spun around on her heels and stared daggers at him. "What makes you think that in that crazy demented head of yours that I would ever agree to marry you?" Yelled Serena. " Well you said it yourself crazy and demented." Damien laughed.

"I cant marry you I hate you for one and your evil!" She yelled. "Well I can always change you hating me." Whispered Damien into her ear. Serena's suddenly felt herself blush from the closeness of his body. "why am I blushing?" she questioned herself backing away from Damien. "My friends are going to come here and their going to kill you." Serena hissed.

"Oh I'd like to see them try and to get into hell." said Damien with a cruel smile on his face. "What do you mean hell?" Damien walked in front of her and pulled back the heavy thick black curtains. "Come look for yourself." Serena walked up to the window suspecting to see pits of flames and little horned devils but found a huge garden full of red and black flowers, she looked out at the land before her and saw rivers of lava and trees of fire and the grass wasn't green but a orange red.

"Wow I didn't know I thought their were going to be little devils running around with pitch forks." said Serena staring out the window. "Well I'm sorry to disappoint you but hell isn't anything like you humans believe it to be, sure it's a place for the damned but its not half as bad as you people up there make it out to be. Serena felt him rest his hands on her shoulders and she felt something in the pit of her stomach. She quickly pushed his hands off of her and walked to the bed.

"Where's Rini?" she asked turning around. A smile graced his features. "Well I'm sure my little brother is taking very good care of her." he said laughing.

Rini's pink eyes fluttered open as she looked around her surroundings her eyes fell on a very shirtless very tanned very toned man. Sweat trickled down his back indicating he must have just came back from working out. A slight blush formed on her cheeks as she looked upon her captor.

Leo turned around when he felt eyes on him, his blue eyes met with Rini pink. A soft smile formed on his lips as he began to walk towards her. "So my sleeping princess finally awakes." Rini turned her head trying to ignore him and trying to hide her blush. "You know its rude to look away from someone who's talking to you." Leo said closing in on her. Rini blushed even more from his closeness to her. "And did you know its rude to run around half naked in front of a lady?"

Leo laughed and put his hand on her shoulder. Rini shuddered at his touch and quickly swatted his hand away. Leo quickly retaliated and grabbed her face and pressed his lips to hers. Rini's pink eyes bulged open in shock but slowly fluttered closed. Leo pulled away and smiled down at her. "I win." he silently whispered before standing up and walking out his door. Rini placed a finger to her lips and stared at his retreating back. "What is wrong with me how could I just let him do that to me, I have Helios but he was so gentle." Rini thought to herself. "I'm so confused." she yelled.

Darien and the scouts stood in a circle getting ready to transport to the underworld. "Concentrate scouts." yelled Luna. Suddenly the ground began to tremble and in a flash of light all the scouts were gone.

Serena sat in the empty room staring at the wall, Damien had told her she was free to roam the castle but something told her not to leave this room. "Gosh I cant take this anymore I need to get out of here." she yelled storming out of the room. Serena walked down a long passage and came to a door. She pushed on it and was surprised to see a luxurious garden. There were roses as red as blood and some as black as night, but in all their mists Serena found a single white rose. She slowly walked p to and smelled its beautiful scent. "A misfit among them don't you think." came Damien's voice.

Serena smiled and turned around "but not belonging makes it even more beautiful." she said Damien looked into her eyes and for once in his life he knew what it was like to love someone so much. His heart ached at her smile and her bright blue eyes. "You don't belong here." he quietly whispered. Serena's eyes softened at his words. Serena gently shook her head. "I don't."

Rini watched Leo like a hawk he was sitting in his black chair reading a book. "Do you see something that you like?" he asked with out looking up from his book. Rini looked away and blushed. "Why would I like someone as ugly as you?" she retorted. Leo looked at her and smiled. "You know your cute when your angry. Rini looked at him and blushed a deep red. "Oh you." She picked up a pillow and threw it at his head hitting him square in the face. Leo looked at her laughing face and quickly got up looking angry. "Uh oh." Rini squeaked as she saw his approaching form. She quickly dashed out of the room with Leo on her heels. Rini ran into a room and closed it. She listened to Leo's footsteps pass the door and she let out a sigh. As she walked deeper into the dark room fire lit up the dark room. Rini looked on in wonderment. "Wow how did that happen?" she questioned herself.

She looked around the room and saw what looked like a painting being covered up by a black cloth. Rini slowly walked over to it and pulled the cloth off. She stared in shock. The painting held Leo and a woman in his arms. Rini rubbed her eyes and stepped back in shock the woman in his arms was her.

An: Well that was a little bit of a twist and what is this about Damien actually being nice? Wow well I guess you better stay tuned and I know it was short I'm sorry please review though.


	14. SO SORRY

OK GUIYS I AM SO SORRY PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR THE PAST LIE THREE MONTHS MY INTERNET HASNT BEEN WORKING BUT KNWO IT IS SO I CAN STARTING WRITTTING AGAIN THANK YOU GOD ALL MY STORIES WILL BE UPDATED ASAP thanks again SnowAngel


	15. Past Revaealed

You said You loved me

An: Well hey guys i cant tell you hgow much i miss writting i have all these thoughts in my head and i just need to get them out well here it goes please review i do miss everyone's nice comments. I will also apologize for any spelling errors i dont have spell check any more because its a differemt typing user thing so please forgive me i will try my hardest.

Past Revealed

Rini stared up at the portrait how could that be her. She looked so happy. "So i see you found it." came a soft voice in Rini's ear. Leo stood beside Rini staring ip at teh painting. "How can this be?" Rini asked turning to Leo. Rini felt her face flush at closeness of his body. Leo smirked and stared up at teh painting as he told his story.

" It was a warm day on my planet, the Family from the Moon Kingdom had come to sign a treaty with our planet." "I was outside looking in through a winodw to see what was happening and that was when i saw her." She was standing by a lady that i couls only guess was her sister." "She was breathtaking." She looked over at the window and saw me. I just smiled at her. "To my surprise she smiled back with kidness."

" A few days passed and we grew closer together." "We began to fall in love." Leo said sadly. "But are love was forbideen for she was bethroved to another the queens loyal advisor." When the time came for her leave my planet we swore to always love one another."

"A few months later my planet was attacked and destroyed." "The queen of the moon took us in." "Lets just say with the princess and me together again our love grew even stronger." "We planned to run away with together one night." "But as we were getting ready to leave through the portal the palace gaurds captured me. "Soemone had told the queen i was kidnapping the princess." "But didnt the princess tell the queen?" asked Rini "She tried but her loyal advisor was the one who told her."

Rini stared at Leo was he telling her the truth. Leo walked towards Rini. "But that all doesnt matter now because your here now and you wont ever leave me again." Rini beagn to back away from Leo but he had trapped her in a corner. Rini stood in fear as Leo came in contact with her body. HE leaned down and captured Rini's lips in a soft kiss full of passion and longing. Rini didnt know why but it felt right to be in his arms she felt like there was no one else in the world but her and Leo.

Serena sat in Damien's room staring out the window. She looked back at the conversation she had had with Damien. "You dont belong here." Damiens words replayed in her head. "It was almost like he cared," she said to herself. Serena stood up from her resting place and walked around the room. There was a door that Serena had no idea led to so her did what any resonable person would do she opened it. Serena's eyes widened in surprise it was a huge bathroom. There was a huge glass shower and a huge open bath as big as a swimming pool. The bath area was covered by a black mesh sheet that draped over the whole area.

Serena smiled at the sight. She stripped off her closthes and dove into the warm bath water. When she emerged she was intoxicated by the scent of all the rose petals that covered teh warm water. Soon the steem and the scent combined and made Serena's eyes grow heavy. Serena gently slipped benath the surface fast asleep.

Damien walked into his room to find it empty. He looked around and found the bathroom door open. "A smile graced his features as he crept silently inside. He looked down at the pile of abandoned clothes and looked to eth bath it was empty. "That's strange." he thought. "Serena are you in here." No answer came so Damien turned. A few bubbles burst through the surface of eth water and Damien immediately turned around and dove into the water. He found Serena at the bottom of teh bath drowning silently. He grabbed her and burst through the surface. He pulled her to to the edge and began to give her mouth to mouth. "Come on Serena breathe." Damien yelled. Suddenly Serena bolted up and coghed up water. Her eyes were in a haze she looked at her rescuer and saw the man she loved. "Darein." She whispered before she fell back into darkness.

Damein wrapped a towel around Serena's nude body as he thought about what she had just said. "It's time I release you." Damien said as he gently picked up Serena. He walked out of teh bathroom as a solitrary tear slid down his cheek.

An: Well i hope you like it and again I am sorry for not having this up sooner please forgive me. Love ya all Snow Angel also i am sorry for such a short chapter


	16. Final farewells

You said You loved me

An: Im sorry I havent updated in a long time please forgive me well heres the next chapter.

final fare wells

Blue eyes snapped open in shock. Serena sat up and looked around. The last thing she had remebered was slipping benath the warm surface of the water and awaking to see Darien, but that couldnt be right Darien wasn't with her. "Then who saved me?" she asked herself. Suddenly it hit her "Damien." Serena slowly got up from bed and looked around she spotted him looking out the window at the garden below. Serena silently walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around him.

Damien jumped at the sudden warmth he felt. He turned around to look at the angelic face that made his life ever so confusing. "Thank you." Serena whispered as she pulled away from him. "I could have died." Damien merely smiled up at her. Serena smiled back at him and Damien felt his heart ache. He couldnt keep her here any more you cant keep an angel in hell. "Gather your things quickly." he said as he got up to leave. "What do you mean?" Serena asked. "You have to go home you...you dont belong here with me." Damien said as he exited the room. Damein shut the door and leaned on it. A sharp pain stabbed at his chest. Damien grabbed his shirt and breathed heavily. "Please go away stop." he heaved. Once the pain subsided Damien began to walk up the stairs that lead to leo's chambers.

Hells plains.

A flash of light revealed the scouts and Darien. They all looked around and couldn't beleive their eyes. "What is this place?" asked Sailor venus. "You gusy look at this!" yelled Yaten. They all turned around and looked upon teh great balck castle of hell. "Isnt obvious now." came Darien's voice. "Were in hell." with that said the scouts made their way to Lucifers castle.

Castle.

Leo lay in bed holding a sleeping Rini in his arms. He looked upon her face and smiled. "Even if loving you means I have to give up being a prince of darkness I'll take that chance." he whispered into her ear. Someoen knocking on his door swept Leo from his thoughts. Leo carefully removed himself from his bed with out waking Rini and went to the door. "Damien what are you doing here." asked Leo. "Get her things ready they both have to leave they dont belong here." Damien said with out looking his brother in his eye. Damien didnt give Leo the time to protest instead he turned and walked back down the stairs. Leo stared at his brothers back in shock. "You actually have fallen in love." Leo whispered as he shut the door. Leo turned around to meet the a pair of pink eyes. "You heard?" Rini nodded sadly and clung herself to Leo. "I've finally found you and I'm going to lose you again." she cried into his neck. "Im not going anywhere, i gave into love Demons are never to love or they will be tunred into humans, you melted my icy heart Rini i am no longer a prince of darkness im just a regular boy now." Leo said smiling down at her. Rini smiled up at Leo and pressed her lips up to his.

Serena sat on Damiens bed with a bag of her belongings. When Damien walked in Serena stood up and walked towards him. "Follow me." was all he said as he began to walk away. Serena quickly followed him. When tehy finally reached their destination Serena saw Rini waiting with Leo. "Were going home Sere isnt this wonderful." Rini cheered. Serena smield at her and looked back at Damien his bangs covered his eyes but his posture told her everything. Serena walked to teh middle of the room where Rini and Leo were. "Sere let me introduce you, this is Leo we were lovers in the past." Rini said without doubt. Serena was shocked at Rini's words, but only smiled well if your happy Rini thats all that matters. she thought to herself.

Damien looked at his little brother and smiled. Leo smiled back at his older brother who he had admired all his life. "Are you ready." Damien called from a platform above. Rini and Leo nooded. "Wait." called Serena. Serena ran fromher spot on the floor and up to the platform. Serena stood infront of Damien with a sad expression. "Thank you for doing this your a great guy Damien when you let people see the real you, you will always be my friend." with that said Serena hugged Damien a brushed her lips agaisnt his cheek. A light suddenly engulfed Damein. Serena fell backwards in surprise. When the light cleared Damien stood before Serena not as a demon but as a regular person, his pointy ears were gone he no longer had fangs and his eyes held no evil. Serena stod up and looked at Damien. "How." "I fell in love and you returned the love." "The love a friends feels for another." Damien said with a smile.Serena hugged Damien and pulled back and looked into his eyes. Serena suddenly screamed. Damien's eyes were opened wide in shock. Serena looked down to see a sword slide back through his lower abdomen.

Damien fell into Serena's arms and she carefully laid him onto the floor. Serena looked up to see none other than the king of the under world himself. "Why" she cried trying to stop his bleeding. "I have no use for sons who can love." he said walking towards Leo and Rini. Serena acted quickly she jumped up and pressed the button that would send them above ground. In a flash of light Leo and Rini were gone. Lucifer stared back at Serena with rage in his eyes. Serena fell to the ground next to Damien, she ripped the bottom part of her shirt off and wrapped it around his wound to stop the bleeding.

"Sere...na I'm... sor...sorry...i...too...took...yooo..you away from...him...you belong together." Damien stuttered. "ssh your going to be ok no need to be apologizing if you hadn't we never would have become friends." Serena cried. "I... really do ...lov...love...yyy...you." with one last squezze of her hand Damien breathed his last breath. "No...no...come back you cant go." Serena cried. "What a pity." Lucifer said laughing. "How could you?" Serena screamed standing up staring at him. "He was your son." "No son of mine would ever give into such a weakness, human feelings are just illusions." Lucifer yelled. "Thats not true." Serena yelled back. "Love can make anyone happy but love is also a burden sometimes love can hurt so bad you want to die but we know thats the price you pay feelings are what make us live or lives the way we want love is not an illusion, love exsists in every one and everything even if you cant see it." she yelled back with tears in her eyes.

The door burst open to the transporation chamber and the scouts ran in. Serena turned and smiled at her friends. "You all came for me." she said crying. Darien ran to Serena and pulled her into his arms."Im so glad your safe." he whispered into her ear. Lucifer's face cringed in disgust at the two lovers. "You all will die and see if your stupid love can save you." he yelled charging at Serena and Darien with lightning fast speed. Serena and Darien stared in horror as Lucifers sword was about to crash down on them. Darien held on tighter to Serena and...

an: well im getting tired so im going to turn in but dont hate me i have to have a cliffie every now and then love ya please leave your reviews it really helps me!


	17. Last fight!

You said You loved me

AN: Wow ijust went through and read all of my reviews that i have gotten fro this story and im so happy T-T that im crying now. Well dries eyes on sleve than you guys and im sorry to say that i think the story is almost over but you never know with me i say that its over but i always end up writting more!

FireyDragoness - Thanks so much for sticking with this story all the way through your great even if you do cuss me out evey now and then lol and a huge thanks to cuz you were my very first reveiw I LOVE YOU!

liloazngurl03 - A big thanks to you to for being my second reviewer, and for always giving me good feedback,

Dertupio - Im glad you have enjoyed my story and im happy you liek teh way i like!

Chibi DooThanks for reading and again even if you did cuss me out im just happy you like it!

My last fight!

last time... The door burst open to the transporation chamber and the scouts ran in. Serena turned and smiled at her friends. "You all came for me." she said crying. Darien ran to Serena and pulled her into his arms."Im so glad your safe." he whispered into her ear. Lucifer's face cringed in disgust at the two lovers. "You all will die and see if your stupid love can save you." he yelled charging at Serena and Darien with lightning fast speed. Serena and Darien stared in horror as Lucifers sword was about to crash down on them. Darien held on tighter to Serena and...

They awaited the sharp pain of Lucifers rath but nothing happened. Serena opened her eyes and stared at the man who stood before her. Seiya stood before Serena and Darien with a sword in hand holding off Lucifer. "Seiya!" Serena yelled happily. Seiya turned his head to glance upon his Odango, and smiled. "Serena you need to transform i dont know how much longer i can hold him." Seiya said with sweat dripping down his face. Serena nodded her head and yelled out "Moon lunar eclipse make-up." Once Serena was transformed Seiya pushed agaisnt Lucifer and quickly smiled back at Sailor moon and the scouts before fadding away.

Serena stood in her fighting stance awaiting Lucifers next move. "You do realise that with the small amount of power that you have right now you couldn't even dream of defeating me." Lucifer said with a smile. "Well what about if you add us to that." yelled Sailor Uranus. All the scouts ran up next to Sailor moon and stood there ground. "Oh what ever am i to do, there's eleven of you and olny one of me." he cried. Uranus smiled and charged at him. "No.!" Cried Sailor moon as she watched Sailor Uranus charge. Lucifer smiled at the brave girl and merely raised his hand. A blast of red energy sent Uranus flying back and crashing into a wall. Neptune ran to her lover and bent down next to her. Blood trickled down the side of Uranus mouth and Neptune wiped it away. "Uranus, please speak to me." Neptune said shaking the other girls body gently. Uranus's eyes opened and she smiled up at her lover. "The bastards strong we cant take him on please protect kitten." she whispered before falling into blackness. "No," Neptune cried as Uranus went limp in her arms.

Sailor moon looked at the couple and felt tears in her eyes. "All my friends are going to get hurt if this keeps up, i have to fight him alone." she thought to herself. "Lucifer, this battle is between me and you." Sailor moon called to him. Lucifer smiled at her and nodded his head."Very well princess." Lucifer raised his hand above his head and sent Sailor moon and his self above ground. "NO!" cried the scouts as Sailor moon vanished. "We have to get to her if we dont we could lose her." Darien yelled to the scouts. "Mercury can you get us outta here?" yelled Sailor Mars. "Yea but one of us will be left behind." she replied. Neptune stood up and looked to the scouts. "I'll stay i have to watch over Uranus, when she has woken we will come to you guys as fast as we can." Neptune called heading for the platform. All the scouts gathered in the middle of the room and readied themselves. Neptune pressed the button and in a flash of light the scouts were gone. "May Kamii protect you all." Neptune called after them

Heaven

Damien opened his eyes to see a blue sky with fluffy white clouds above him. He sat up and saw that wild flowers surrounded him. "Where am i?" he asked rubbing his head. "You are in heaven." came a light gentle voice. Damien looked up and couldn't believe his eyes. "Serena?" he asked standing up. The woman before him smiled and shook her head. "I am Serena's mother Queen Serenity." "Why am I here?" Damien asked looking around. "That I am not sure of." Queen Serenity said. "But there is still time I fear my daughter will die without your help prince Damien." Damien looked into Queen Serenity's eyes and could see the worry she held in them. "What do you mean there's still time?" he asked. "You must go back and give my daughter this." A little girl with red hair up in buns with curls stepped out behind the queen. "This is Chibi Chibi." The queen said. Chibi Chibi looked at Damien and smiled. "You must bring my daughter Chibi Chibi it is the only way she can defeat your father." The queen pleaded, "How can she defeat my father with a little girl?" The queen placed her hand upon Chibi Chibi's hand and focused all her power on her. Chibi Chibi glowed and rose up into the air and became a sword.

Damien stared at the sword in amazement. "Only the Angel of Light will be able to defeat the devil." the queen said handing the sword to Damien. "Please you must hurry." the queen said. Damien nodded his head, and bowed towards the queen. "How am I supposed to get back?" The queen pointed her finger past Damien. He turned around to see a portal and there lay his body. "Go the fate of the world now lies in your hands."

Earth.

Serena and Lucifer stood in the middle of a Tokyo street. On lookers stared at them in wonderment. Lucifer was the first one to move. He turned and looked at a small girl that held a teddy bear. A evil smirk came upon his face as he summoned energy. Sailor moon watched him in horror. She ran as fast as she could and grabbed onto the little girl and moved out of the way. The energy blast hit a building and caused a huge hole to form. People's screams echoed through out Tokyo as Lucifer summoned his Demons to earth. Sailor moon handed the little girl to her mother and charged at Lucifer. "Moon eternal eclipse." she shouted sending a purple energy blast at Lucifer. Serena watched in shock as Lucifer let the blast hit him head on. Smoke engulfed the street where Sailor moon's attack hit. Serena looked through the smoke and gasped. Lucifer stood there with out a scratch on him.

Otherside of town.

"Shine aqua elusion." Sailor Mercury called out killing another Demon. "At this rate we'll never make it to Sailor moon," Yelled Tuxedo mask. "Mars Flame sniper." yelled sailor mars blasting a Demon that was sneaking up on Sailor venus. Sailor Venus turned around and smiled at Sailor mars. "Thanks she called out." "Don't thank me but look infront of you." Sailor mars yelled to Venus.

Hell

Damien gasped for air as he sat up. He looked around and his eyes fell on Sailor neptune. Acting fast Damien grabbed the sword that the queen had goven him and ran to her. "Quick you have to send me up there i have to give this to Serena." he yelled. "Aren't you the one who started all of this?" Neptune yelled getting angry. "I am but there's no time for that Queen Serenity told me i must get this to her daughter and fast. Damien held out the sword of light towards Neptune and she gasped. "Quickly." she yelled. Damein ran to teh center of teh room and with a flash of light he was gone.

Earth Sm and Lucifer

Lucifer smiled at Sailor moon and walked towards her. "I am very much going to enjoy killing you." Sailor moon was out of idea's she had thrown everything she had at him and he still was left unharmed. Lucifer pointed his finger at her and summoned dark energy. "Good bye." he said. The energy shot at her. " So this is my last fight?" she said to herself as the dark energy approached her...

AN: Well i know you guys are going to hate me cuz im leaving you with a cliffe again but just to let you guys know its for your own good ;) well please review and i'll will try to get the next chapter out ASAP always with love SnowAngel


	18. Even if i have to die

You said You loved Me

An: Well sorry it's taken so long i have been so busy were preparing for cheerleading Regionals and i have had practice every single day please dont hate me i hope you like this chapter i really liked but anyways please review!

Even if I have to die

Last time

"Good bye." Lucifer hissed as he shot his energy at her. Serena stared at the on coming energy blast. "So this is my last fight." she said as the energy approached her...

Serena closed her eyes and waited for her death. She waited and waited. She slowly opened her eyes and saw she was not hurt. "Im alive!" She said hopping up to her feet and jumping around in a circle. "Ehm." Damien cleared his throat with a smile on his face. Serena stopped her little happy dance and looked at him with surprise. She could feel the tears come to her eyes as she jumped into his arms. "I thought you were dead." "Well i was there for a moment, but a beautiful angel sent me back to give you this," Damien handed Serena the sword and turned to look at his father. "Serena you have to destroy him." Serena nodded and stared Lucifer down. Lucifer gaasped when he saw the sword of light but merely smiled at the sight. (hehe I rhymed lol). "Dear little princess do you know who your up against I'm Satan the Devil the ruler of the under world."

Serena smiled, "Do you wanna know who I am... I'm Princess Serenity of the moon kingdom,Sailor moon protector of earth ,Serena Tsukino teenage girl and also your worst nightmare." Serena said with a smile. Serena smiled as she felt the power of light course through her. Serena's sailor fuku fell away and was replaced by her glwoing white dress. Damien watched in amazement as a pair of brilliant white wings emerged from her back with grace.

Lucifer smiled at her and concentrated hard. A pair of black demon wings sprouted from his back and his eyes turned red and fangs sprouted from his mouth. He held a sword that seemed to be made of black energy. Lucifer let out a chuckle before charging at her at top speed.

Serena waited for him until the last moment. Her sword clashed with his and so began the battle of the worlds will good prevail or will evil finally win find out next time ...

JUST KIDDING cant leave you guys hanging like that inplus that wasnt even three pages lol sorry to interrupt.

The scouts fought off more Demons. It seemed like every time they killed one another one would pop up. Darien slashed a sword through a Demon and stopped to catch his breath. He looked up and froze there standing a mere few feet away was Aden. Aden looked around wildly until his red eyes fell on Darien. Aden licked his lips and charged at him. "Oh shit." Darien said as he appraoched.

Serena dodged Lucifers sword for the hundreth time. "Stop playing games little princess and fight me." Lucifer roared. Serena smiled and charged at him. Lucifer smiled and with lightning speed dodged her attack and sliced Serena's arm. Serena winced in pain and watched as blood began to drip from her wound. Serena flew up into the air with Lucifer right behind her. People on the street all stopped at stared as the battle before them unfolded.

Serena plunged at Lucifer but to her dismay he dodged her attack and hit her in her back with the hilt of his sword. Serena came plummeting back to the ground. Serena's impact caused the ground below her to crumble away. She lay there not being able to move. Damien watched in horror as his father neared the hole in which Serena lay. He ran forward but was stopped short by a Demon.

Darien fought Aden but everytime he hit him Aden would just get back up. "Damn it Serena you better be ok." Darein thought to himself.

Serena slowly stood up but was forced back. Serena flew into a wall. The sword in her hand dropped beside her as she gasped for air. Lucifer smiled at the sight "looks like this is the end for you." Lucifer drew up his sword and plunged it into Serena's abdomen. Serena's eyes opened wide at the sudden pain. She coughed up blood and fell forward.

A sudden jolt in Darien's mind caused him to stop dead in his tracks. "No," he whispered. Aden doved for him. With one swift move Aden's head rolled across the ground. Darien's sword was bloody. He watched as the decapitated body fell to the ground with no movement. Darien ran forward cutting a path through anything that got in his way, The scouts saw what was happening and suddenly knew something wasn't right. They all followed Darien, Darien followed the feeling in his heart and soon came to a street that looked like a battle ground. Darien nearly cired at the sight beofre him.

Serena's angel wings were all bloody and tattered, and blood stained her once white dress. Darien ran forward with the scouts behind him but was stopped by Damien. "Move out of my way she's hurt." he screamed. "This is her battle only she can fight it." Damien yelled. Darien tried to push pass Damien, but he stood his ground. Darien rasied his sword to Damien's neck. "Move." he demanded. "Stop this." came a voice. Darien looked around until his eyes fell on a beautiful woman with silver hair. "But Queen Serenity." Darien protested. "This is my daughters fight no one will interfere."

Serena tried her hardest to stand. She grabbed the sword that was by her side and with the last of her strength she stood up and faced Lucifer. "Not finished yet I see." Lucifer said stepping closer to her, "Mother please give me the strength." Serena prayed to the heavens. A white light shot down from the sky and covered Serena. Lucifer shielded his eyes from the blinding light.

Serena stood in the light and flet warmth. The blood that once covered her was gone, all her wounds were healed. Queen Serenity stepped towards her daughter. "My dearest Serena." she said. Serena turned to her mother and dropped into her arms. "Oh mother I'm not strong enough." she sobbed. "Serena this is not how I raised you, you are the legendary warrior Sailor moon and my daughter your friends and your love have put there faith in you, you must believe in yourself do you want this world to be devoured by the darkness?" Serena shook her head. "Then go and save the world and the people you love." Serena dried her eyes and stood up. "I will mother I will save this world and the people that love it so much." Queen Serenity smiled at her daughter and shed a single tear. "I believe in you my daughter."

The light dissapeared and a newly healed Serena stood facing Lucifer with fire in her eyes, " I will defeat you and save the world and people I love even if I have to die." She said picking up her sword and readying herself for battle. "If you think you can beat me your wrong." Lucifer said as he lunged at her. Serena smiled and closed her eyes.

An: Well thats all for now i know im so mean leaving it at a cliffie but I like doing that it leaves space for you guys to use your imagination. By the way do you guys want a happy ending or sad please tell me! love lots SnowAngel


	19. hold up

AN: I really hate doing this to you guys but im going away on vacation and i wont be able to update for awhile im going to Alabama yay for me and guess what my squad got 1st in regionlas so yay for me again i promise when i get back i'll update all my stories and i will also be working on the sequeal to Im in love with my gay friend i love you guys please wait and dont lose intrest in my stories! snowangel


	20. So you could live

You said You loved me

An: Well ok heres the next chapter and the next will be the last. T-T. but i would love if you guys stayed true to me and would go on and read the rest of my stories! love you guys lots!

So you could live

Last time...

Lucifer lunged for Serena. Serena smiled and closed her eyes...

Serena could hear his feet moving, she could hear the his sword rising in the air and begin to come towards her. With a fast move Serena dodged his attack. Lucifer's sword hit the ground with a "clank". He stared in surprise as he looked at the spot where Serena should have been. Lucifer looked up in shock at Serena's face. Serena's lips curved upwards into a smile as she lunged at Lucifer.

The scouts stared entraced by how gracefull there princess was with a sword. "Where did she learn to do that?" Darien asked himself. "Hey you guys whats going on?" came a voice from behind the scouts. They all turned to see Rini and Leo running towards them. The two teens arrived at the scene out of breath and tired.

Serena swung her sword with ease and grace. Her plan was to tire out Lucifer and then strike but the old demon just wouldn't give in. "Your skills are far better than what I had expected princess." "Why dont you take these skills and become my queen and together we can be the most powerfull beings in the whole universe." Serena and lucifers swords met in a stand still as they gazed into each others eyes. "Your like what a gazillon years old eww gross I dont think so I think I would rather just kill you." Serena pushed hard against Lucifer with all the strength her small frame could muster. Lucifer fell backwards and landed on the ground with a thud. His sword slid out of his reach and his cold eyes locked with Serena's. Serena stepped forward and pointed her sword at his throat. "No please dont kill me, I'll...I'll go away and never bother this world again just please dont kill me." Lucifer begged.

Serena thought about his words and moved her sword away from his throat. "Go back to your hell hole and I never want to hear or see an inch of you again and if I do see you I swear you will wish I would have just killed you." "Of course... Lucifer lifted his hand from the ground and a sharp rock appeared from behind Serena. "Your majesty!" The rock flew towards Serena with lightning fast speed that when the scouts had finally noticed it, it was to late.

Serena sinced something was happening from behind her and at the last second she did a back handspring and dodged the thing that was ment to kill her. Lucifer watched this and it all seemed to happen in slow motion. The rock flew towards him and then within a second it was lodged into his chest. Lucifer fell backwards from the impact. Serena looked at the dying man and felt pitty for him. Serena walked over to him and kneeled beside him.

"Tell my... so...sons... tha...that... I'm...I'm...sorry." With that lucifer drew his last breath and turned to ash and blew away with the gentle wind. Serena picked up his sword and walked towards the scouts. Her hair had fallen from the battle and her dress was cut here and there with a few patches of blood. She dragged the sword on the ground for she was to weak to carry it and stopped infront of Darien. She smiled up at him and then was forever lost in the dark.

Cheers were heard from all around as people emerged from their hidding palces to stare at the girl who had saved there world. "Hey isn't that Serena." The scouts heard a girl talking to her friends. "Who would have thought klutzy Serena to be Sailor moon and protector of earth."

Darien held Serena in his arms and began to walk away from the scene. "You guys don't the scouts look like the girls Serena alaways hangs out with?" said another person. All the scouts turned and began to walk away. Rini held Leo's hand as she follwed her the scouts.

"Just where do you think your going?" came a voice from behind the scouts. Rini turned around and to her horror found Helios staring after her with a evil glint in his eyes. A gasp was heard from the crowd as they looked up at the boy who was levitating in the air.

Leo stepped infront of Rini and glared at Helios. "What do you want." Leo spat. "Well well after all this time you still think you can beat me." Helios said floating to the ground. Helios stepped towrds Leo and Rini. "Rini come here." Helios said holding out his hand. Rini looked at his hand and then to his eyes she was surprised at what she saw pure evil, why hadn't she noticed it before. Rini shook her head and clinged to the back of Leo's black shirt.

Helios eyes filled with anger. "Fine if you wont come with me you'll die with him." Helios gathered energy in his hand and threew at the couple.

Serena's eyes snapped open and she looked at the oncoming blow that would surely kill her daughter and Leo. All the scouts had no time to react as the blow engulfed the couple. A bright light made them all sheild there eyes. When Darien opened his eyes and he noticed that Serena was gone. Leo and Rini held eachother closely and slowly opened there eyes when they felt nothing had hit them. Rini gasped at the sight before her. Serena was infront of them. She fell to her knee's from the blow. She looked back at Rini and smiled. "Why?" Rini cried crawling to her. "So... y...you could live and...and be happy." Serena said before she was consumed by blackness. "NO!" Rini screamed to the heavens.

"Serena wake up." "Wake up right now." Rini said slapping Serena's cheek. Rini looked at Helios with tears falling down her cheeks. Rini gently laid Serena's head on the pavement and stood glaring at him. A pink light beagn to form around her body as she walked to him. "I'll make you pay for doing this, first you take my love from me and now my mother." "You dont deserve to live." Rini said with fire in her eyes. Helios backed away in fear of the woman infront of him. "Dont come any closer." Rini stopped walking and looked at the ground. The pink glow around her grew even brighter. When Rini looked up she smiled at Helios. "Farewell." She said as the pink energy around her shot toward him. As the pink light cleared the spot were Helios had beeen standing was left bare. Rini fell to her knees and landed in Leo's arms. "You ok?" he asked. Rini nodded. "Just a little tired." Rini looked at Serena with tears in her eyes.

Sailor mercury ran to her fallen princess and placed her fingers to Serena's delicate neck, there was a faint bump against her fingers. "Shes alive if just barely...

An:Well ok i know cliffie but hey the next chapter will be the last kinda sad... well love you guys please review and flames are welcome i could use some cunstrutive critisism. ( I dont think i spelled that right i have no abc check so im sorry.)


	21. Peace at last

You said You loved me

an: Well i have had a good go with this story and im glad all of you have enjoyed reading it and have stuck with it and i just want to say I dont want to stop writting tears pour from eyes. Sniffs Well i guess you guys should check out my new story its called The melody of death its pretty good please check it out and review LOVE YOU GUYS FOREVER! And i was thinking since its the last chapter im going to add a little sugar in it so beware Lime scene! oh and i will change the ratinf from T to M for this last chapter love you guys again!

Peace at last

Serena's blue eyes fluttered open and looked up at a white celing. Serena tried moving her hand but found that it was being wieghed down. She turned her head and smiled at the sight before her. Darien's head was on her bed fast asleep. She ran her fingers through his hair gently not wanting to wake him. A soft beeping noise beeped in the background monitaring her heart beat. A soft sigh was heard from the sleeping man as he slowly rose his head. His midnight blue eyes locked with her baby clue eyes.

Serena couldnt believe how much his face seemed to brighten as he looked at her. Darien immediately pulled her into his arms, Serena could hear his muffled cries. "Hey its ok, whats wrong?" She asked. Darien pulled away from her and wiped away the stray tears that fell down his cheeks. "You've been in a comma for three months." he said still looking at her in disbelief. "What!" Serena asked. "We all thought we were going to loose you after we brought you to the hospital, your heart stopped twice." Darien said holding her hand. "I just cant beleive your back." Darien said as he leaned in and captured her lips in a kiss that was full of passion.

Once he pulled away Serena leaned back on her pillow and stared at the wall infront of her. "You'll never believe whats happened while you were asleep." started Darien. Darien walked over to the shades that hid the wondow and pulled them apart. Serena gasped at what she saw. The world that she once knew as Tokyo had changed so much. In place of the many companies and buildings were vast feilds of green and blue. And far in the distance Serena saw a crystal castle peeking above the horizon. "You did it Serena, you protected the world from all evil and now we can all just live in peace." Darien said with a smile.

A tear rolled down Serena's face as she got out of bed and tried walking to the window, but alas she failed miserably. Darien was quickly at her side supporting her. Serena stared out at all the beautiful cottages and gardens that now occupied the land. Serena smiled as she watched the people of crystal Tokyo carry on like nothing had ever happened.

A crash was heard from behind them. Both Serena and Darien turned aroudn to see the amazed faces of none other than the scouts. Serena smiled as all the girls ran to her and embraced her. "Stupid Meatball head dont ever scare us like that again." cried Rei. "Ya you really gave us a scare there for awhile." repleid Lita.

Serena felt tears slide down her cheeks. "Hey whats wrong?" asked Ami. Serena smiled and wipped away her tears. "It's nothing i just cant believe its over." she said disbelief. "We'll believe it girl all that hard work and we have finally done it." Mina said hugging her. "Hey whats with all the noise in here dont you know its rude to..." came the voice of Rini. Serena looked up at Rini and smiled. A tear rolled down her cheek as she ran to Serena. "You stupid baka why do you always have to be the hero?" Rini asked crying. "Hey its ok just say you love me." Serena said laughing. Rini let go of her and folded her arms against her chest and stuck her tongue out at her. Everyone began laughing when Serena stuck her tongue back out at her.

Serena stood up and walked to Darien. "So is it truly all over?" she asked looking up at him. Darien smiled down at her. "Ya it really is over." he said wipping away a stray tear.

One month later

" I now pronounce you man and wife." came the voice of the preacher. Serena smiled as she looked at Darien. She mouthed a soft "I love you." "Hey meatball head did you forget this was my wedding?" Serena looked at her friend and got a face full of flowers. "Rei that hurt." Serena cried as Rei walked past her. Serena stuck her tongue out at Rei and then just smiled as she watched her friend take Damiens hand. Over the last four months Rei and Damien had fallen head over heels in love. It seemed Serena was the only one that wasn't married. Serena watched as Damien and Rei walked out of the chapel doors and into a awaiting horse cariage. People all around stood and cheered for the newly weds and Serena found herself with tears in her eyes. "Hey why so glum?" Darien asked. "Well i dont know its just every one is seperating." she cried. "What are you talking about they all live in the palace." DArien said sweat dropping. "I know but there all grown up and now...and now we cant have our little sleepovers and ...and." "Serena calm down, take a deep breath." Serena inhaled and exhaled. "I feel better, thanks for that." Darien smiled and lifted Serena up. "Come my princees your chariot awaits." "Didn't we come in a cariage?" Serena sked seriously. Darien slapped himself in his head as he carried Serena out of the chapel.

Once they had arrived back at the crystal castle, Serena and Darien headed their seperate ways. Serena to the gardens and Darien to his study.

Serena walked through the gardens frowing. "Serena whats wrong?" Serena turned to stare at none other than the senshi of love. "Oh Mina i don't know i just thought Darien would have you know popped the question already." "I mean were the rulers of Crystal Tokyo and yet were not King and Queen yet." "Well maybe he's just waiting." Mina said pulling Serena to the fountain. They sat in silence listing to the rustle of the water. "What if he doesn't love me anymore?" Serena asked. "Oh dear lord Serena you cant be serious, Darien loves you with all his heart girl, and if you want him to tell you so he's just inside." Mina said smiling at her princess. "You know what I am going to ask him." Serena said getting up and walking away.

Mina smiled after her princess and pulled out a walkie talkie. "Operation love birds has commenced."

Serena walked into tha palace and found it odd that there was nobody around. "Maybe there all on break." "YA thats it there all on break... at the same time." Serena said to herself. When she reached the stairs she smiled. Rose petals were scattered all over the place, along with a note. Serena picked up the note and smiled at what it said. "Follow the roses." Serena picked up the front of her dress and began to walk up the stairs.

Out of breath and panting Serena finally arrived at the endof the rose trail. Serena smiled at the closed door of her and Darien's bedroom. Serena straightened up and took a breath. She opened the door and peaked in, the whole room was dark. "Hello?" she asked as she walked into the room. The door closed behind her with a bang. Serena jumped with fright. "Darien this isnt funny." she said walking deeper into the room.

Suddenly the room was burst with candle light. Serena looked around and felt herself smiling wickedly. The bed which held white silk sheets was burried underneath piles of rose petals. Champange was on ice and soft music was playing in the background.

"Do you like it?" Serena turned around and felt knee's buckle. Darien looked gorgeous. His soft black hairs fell gently in his eyes and his black button up shirt wasleft unbottoned showing his toned chest. "I Dont know what to say." Serena said walking to him. "Well you could say you'll dance with me." Serena nodded and together they swayed and turned to the music.

"Serena there's something I have been meaning to ask you." Serena lifted her head from his chest and stared into his midnight blue eyes. "Yes?" she asked. "Well I love you with all my heart, you are what completes me and i guess what i am trying to say is will you...will you marry me?" Serena felt a tear fall from her eyes as she jumped into his arms. "I thought you would never ask." Serena's lips crashed onto his.

Darien backed up and they went crashing down on the bed. Rose petals bounced up and landed gracefully on Serena. "Gods you are so beautiful." Darien said brushing her cheek. Serena leaned down and Kissed Darien full on.

Darien flipped her around so he was ontop never letting their lips seperate. Serena had no control over her hands. She found herself pulling off Dariens shirt. Darien trailed kisses down Serena's neck causing her to moan into him. Darien reached behind her and began to unzip her dress. Soon their clothes were on the floor forgotten. Darien kissed his way down to Serena's lace bra and then to her navel. Serena couldn't control herself, Darien was making her feel things she had never even dremed of. Darien looked into her eyes with worry. "Whats wrong?" she asked. "Are you sure about this?" he asked. Serena smiled at him and just kissed him with all the passion she could muster,

Serena lost herself in his kiss and his touch. Darien kissed his way down to her white lace panties and quickly pulled them off. He inserted two fingers into her. Serena moved with him as he pushed into her harder and faster. Serena felt herself going over the edge but before she could Darien stopped and captured her lips with his. "This is going to hurt a little." he whispered in her ear. Serena's just pushed up against him with lust filled in her eyes. Darien slowly thrusted into her. Serena grabbed onto Darien with tears in her eyes. Darien started out slow letting her get used to the feel of him. Soon Serena was matching his pace so he beagn to go faster. Serena wrapped her legs around him and soon screamed in pleasure.Darien fell ontop of her. Serena looked up at her prince and wipped away the beads of sweat. "Serena i..." "Darien you dont even have to tell me..." Serena smiled as she brought his lips down to hers. "I know you love me." Darien wrapped his arms around Serena nad brought her body to his. "I dont ever want this moment to end." Serena whispered into his chest. Darien kissed the top of her head sweetly and sighed. The couple fell asleep in each others arms knowing that when they woke they woke they would look forward to a life time of peace and happiness.

The end

AN: Blushes well ummm that was my second Lemon i have ever wrote and im sorry if you guys didnt like it. Well there you go folks thats that. tries not to cry sniffs Tears fall from eyes like a waterfall. I know kinda of a cheesey ending but i like it. well thats the end for this story unless i write a sequel dun dun duh... review love lots SnowAngel but i probably write and epilouge or something that is if i get good reviews!


End file.
